Addict
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Apapun yang ku lakukan, aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Bagaikan seorang pecandu, mungkin jika aku lepas darinya... Hanya perlu menghitung waktu hingga aku atau dirinya yang akan menjemput ajal./Disclamer: Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media / Pair: Len and Rin
1. Prolog

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap langkah terburu- buru dengan diiringi letusan peluru kini terasa mencekam di antara gelapnya malam. Pemuda blonde terus saja berlari seraya memperbaiki tudung jaket yang ia kenakan. Mata semerah darah yang miliknya terus saja memperhatikan sekitar guna mencegah terjadinya kesalahan fatal yang mengakibatkan kematian konyol bagi dirinya.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, ia berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam kelompok cabang dari sebuah Yakuza. Meski di awal dia tidak mengalami hambatan apa pun pada misinya, namun hal itu berubah tatkala letusan peluru yang ia muntahkan itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Tepat beberapa detik setelah tembakan yang menewaskan ketua kelompok, segerombolan pria menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimana ketua mereka telah tebaring bersimbah darah. Hingga inilah keadaannya sekarang, berlari dan terus berlari ke arah tempat pertemuan yang sudah d rencanakan.

Mata merah itu menyipit tatkala lampu dari sebuah mobil kini menembak ke arahnya. Mengerti akan isyarat yang di tunjukan padanya, Ia pun menambah kecepatan langkahnya untuk mencapai mobil itu. Pemuda blonde itu membuka pintu mobil itu dengan cepat dan segera masuk ke dalamnya yang di ikuti beberapa tembakan mengenai bodi samping mobil dan tak perlu banyak perlawanan lagi, mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan lokasi dalam kecepatan 80 km/jam.

 **[MAIN DATA BASE]**

 ** _Rated_** **_T semi M_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Fantasy_**

 ** _Pair: Len x Rin_**

 ** _Disclamer: Yahama Corp Crypton Future Media_**

 ** _Warning: Typo, EYD kurang, ide pasaran dll_**

 ** _By Go Minami Asuka Bi_**

 **Accesing...**

 **Loading...**

 **TRANSMISSION**

 **[File Zero: Prolog]**

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali, gunakan peredam suara!"

Suara bentakkan keras dari Gumi sama sekali tak di dengarkan oleh pemuda berambut blonde di kursi belakang. Pemuda itu terus menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil mata birunya berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali di ajak keluar rumah. Len, itulah nama pemuda blonde itu. Tanpa marga, tanpa catatan jelas, inilah dia, seorang agen pemerintah tingkat 5.

"Kau dengar tidak, Len?!"

Sekali lagi suara omelan Gumi tidak di gubriskan. Pemuda itu terus memandang keluar hingga mata Shappirenya menatap ke arah salah satu gang kosong yang sempat di lewati. "Berhenti." Ucap Len.

"Kau sudah gila? Kita tidak bisa berhenti disini! Mereka masih mengejar!"

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti!" Len menendang- nendang kursi kemudi yang di duduki oleh Gumi tanpa perduli kekesalan gadis hijau itu. Merasa tak di perdulikan, Len pun mengikut sertakan tangannya untuk memukul- mukul jendela mobil.

Kesal! Gumi benar- benar kesal dengan tingkah Len yang di luar kendali ini. "Ck!" Gumi memutar kemudinya untuk menepi seraya menginjak pedal rem pada mobilnya.

"Bisa tenang atau ti-," Ucapan Gumi terhenti tatkala pemuda blonde itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar menuju gang yang terlewat agak jauh itu. "Mengapa aku harus berpartner dengan anak kecil sih!" Teriak frustasi Gumi.

Gumi terus memperhatikan sekitarnya, takut- takut jika para Yakuza yang mengejar mereka tahu persembunyiannya. Setelah beberapa detik Len keluar, Gumi memakirkan mobilnya di salah satu gang gelap lalu memberikan pesan pada pemuda blonde itu tentang keberadaannya.

"Dimana kau Len? Mengapa lama sekali?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mendengar sebuah ketukan pada jendela di sebelahnya, secara reflek Gumi menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut. Di samping mobilnya, kini ia melihat Len tengah berdiri seraya menggendong seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak bisa di deskripsikan rapih di punggungnya. Dan dua buah lubang menganga di bagian lehernya dengan sedikit darah yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Tunggu! Seorang gadis?!

Len membuka pintu mobil di kursi blakang lalu dengan perlahan ia menurunkan gadis itu pada kursi mobil. Merasa puas dengan gadis itu di dalam mobil, Len pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengangkat kepala gadis pingsan itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Jalan." printah Len pada Gumi yang masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Jalan." Ulang Len agak meninggi yang membuat Gumi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa- apaan ini, agen Len?! Kau tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya seperti ini."

"Jalan!" Bentak Len.

Sungguh! Berdebat dengan Len adalah pilihan yang buruk. Dengan helaan nafas menyerah, Gumi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada yang melihat mereka. Gumi melirik sesekali pada gadis pingsan di belakang sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membuka jas yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya pada Len.

"Pakaikan itu padanya."

"Kenapa?"

Gumi benar- benar geram melihat tingkah polos Len saat ini. Apa dia tidak melihat pakaian rusak gadis di pangkuannya itu? Apa tidak lihat tubuh putih polos gadis itu hampir terekspose sempurna? Ya, memang Len itu polos seperti anak kecil, tapi mengingat umurnya yang sudah mencapai kepala 2. Tak mungkin jika tak ada kemungkinan hormon pria Len naik dan terjadi sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan.

"Pakaikan saja dan jangan membantah!"

TBC

Halo, apa kabar? Bertemu lagi dengan saya Go Minami Asuka Bi, author paling ngaret, dan jarang update sedunia.

Kali ini saya membawakan sebuah fanfic bertema "Vampire". Untuk kali ini saya mencoba untuk keluar dari zona aman saya. Ya, saya coba untuk menjajah ke dunia Vampire, walau vampire yang saya tau cuma yang lompat" ala pocong, dan yang menghisap darah itu drakula, bukan vampire. Dan saya tetap meyakini yang namanya Vampire itu lompat", bukan terbang kaya Drakula.

Ok abaikan itu.

Q: gimana ff lain thor?

A: tenang masih lanjut. Dan ini pun lgi nulis, maaf ya agak lama tapinya.

Q: Kapan lanjutan Twins??

A: Untuk Twins, dengan berat hati aku akan katakan. mungkin akan lama, karna saya mau rombak ceritanya sedikit tapi dari awal. karna menurut saya yanh sekarang ancur!

Mungkin itu saja dari saya. Yah, meski saya tahu ff saya kurang begitu bagus,saya tetap berharap bisa menyenangkan para readers. Dan readers berkenan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran pada saya.. Segitu dulu aja ya, sampai bertemu chap depan. Bye

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	2. Perekrutan

Putih dan sedikit bau manis yang belum pernah ia cium. Apakah ini yang namanya surga? Atau inikah neraka? Entahlah tapi yang pasti itu adalah pemikiran dari seorang gadis berambut Honey Blonde. Sudah beberapa 1 menit berlalu ketika ia membuka mata dan menghadapi hal baru. Ya, sangat baru karena yang ia ingat sebelumnya, dia berada di sebuah gang kecil. Mungkinkah ada malaikat yang datang dan menolongnya?

"Dan aku bukanlah malaikat."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget hingga membuatnya menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Disana, tepat di dekat pintu, seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek tengah duduk seraya membaca sebuah buku. Apa dia yang bicara tadi?

"Ya, aku yang berbicara. Ada masalah?"

Masalah! Benar- benar masalah! Masalahnya, bagaimana gadis hijau disana bisa membaca pikirannya? Apakah dia alien? Atau sesuatu yag abstrak.

"Cukup dengan perdebatan dengan pikiranmu sendiri." Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menaruh buku yang sejak tadi ia baca sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arah tempat tidur singel bed disana. "Semua yang kau pikirkan tercetak jelas pada wajahmu."

Semudah itukah ia ditebak? "A-ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, hanya sa-ouch!" Rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya tiba tiba menyerang saat ia mencoba untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau masih harus beristirahat untuk sekarang." Dengan cekatan, gadis hijau itu kembali membaringkannya dengan perlahan. "Aku akan ceritakan semuanya setelah kau lebih baik. Untuk sekarang, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, mengerti?" Sambungnya yang mendapat jawaban dengan anggukkan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Gumi, Megpoid Gumi."

"Aku Kagari Rin. Umm... Megpoid-san, apakah aku berada di surga? Ataukah kau ini adalah malaikat yang akan membawaku menuju surga?"

Gumi-gadis hijau- menaikan sebelah alisnya tatkala pertanyaan tak masuk akal itu menyerang. Malaikat katanya? Kepalanya terkena benturan? Sepertinya harus di priksa.

"Kau itu masih hidup. Lagipula, apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam hingga kau berakhir di gang sempit itu?"

Rin memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mencoba mengingat hal yang terjadi semalam kepadanya. Tapi, berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk mengingat, ada sebagian memorinya yang menghilang. Dan hal yang menghilang adalah bagian terpenting atas peristiwa naas yang menimpanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Yang ku ingat ada seorang pria yang meloncat dari atap lalu mendarat tepat di hadapanku. Matanya yang merah, dan wajahnya yang terlihat telah mendapatkan mangsa, membuatku takut."

"Hmm... Lalu apa yang pria itu lakukan padamu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat apa pun setelah itu. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat hingga aku merasa lemas dan pingsan." Rin menatap Gumi dengan serius. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

Entah tak mendengar atau tak perduli dengan pertanyaan Rin. Gadis hijau itu bukannya menanggapi, ia malah mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisi cairan merah kental di dalamnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"Ambil dan minum."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya jika tubuhmu belum stabil." Dengan perlahan, Gumi membantu Rin untuk duduk. "Mulai sekarang, ini adalah obatmu. Kau takkan bisa hidup tanpa obat ini. Jadi, minumlah." Gumi menyerahkan gelas itu pada Rin.

Ragu? Memang. Bagaimana tidak ragu, Rin saja tak mengenal Gumi. Sekarang gadis itu malah menyuruhnya minum obat hingga satu gelas. Apa tidak akan over dosis?

"Tenang saja. Itu malah kurang dari yang di anjurkan."

Yap! Sekarang Rin yakin bahwa gadis di depannya ini cenayang!

"Umm... baiklah." Meski ragu, Rin tetap meminum obat itu sekali teguk.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau suka rasanya?"

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, malah terasa manis."

"Baguslah. Jadi, kau tak per-"

Brak!

Dua pasang mata yang ada di dalam kamar itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok pemuda berambut blonde di ambang pintu. Gumi yang menyadari sosok pemuda itu pun berniat melontarkan kata-kata kekesalannya karena sama sekali tak memiliki tata krama-menurutnya- sampai seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kacamata yang membingkai di hidungnya pun terlihat berjalan di belakang pemuda blonde.

"Letnan."

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Rin tatkala kedua orang asing-menurutnya- itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Pria berambut coklat itu menghampiri Rin di ikuti dengan pemuda blonde yang terus mengikutinya seperti anak ayam. Melihat tingkah pemuda blonde disana, Rin sedikit agak tertarik. Menurutnya pemuda itu lumayan tampan terlebih bola mata seindah lautan itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Begitu indah dan sempurna.

"Saya Letnan Hiyama Kiyoteru, senang bertemu dengan anda."

Perkenalan diri sang Letnan benar- benar membuat Rin kembali dari alam pikirannya hingga membuatnya sedikit menunduk malu. Mungkin kah dia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan orang? "A-ah, ya, salam kenal Hiyama-san."

"Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian. Tapi ada yang harus saya beritahukan secepatnya."

"Apakah keputusannya sudah keluar?" Tanya Gumi pada Kiyoteru yang mendapatkan anggukan.

Mengerti dengan situasi yang amat rahasia ini-karna menurutnya menyangkut soal negara-, Rin pun berniat untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum di cegah oleh Gumi.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?! Tubuhmu belum pulih! Kau masih harus beristirahat!" Tegur Gumi.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kalian ingin mendiskusikan hal penting?" Tanya Rin agak kebingungan dengan situasinya saat ini. "Jadi, aku harus keluar dulu kan?" Sambungnya

Kiyoteru terenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan polos Rin tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, anda bisa tetap disini Kagari-san. Terlebih, pembicaraan ini pun memang di khusukan untuk dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Ya, untukmu." Setelah berkata, Kiyoteru memberikan isyarat pada pemuda blonde di belakangnya agar maju ke sampingnya.

"Dia adalah agen banana, Kagamine Len. Mulai sekarang kau adalah partner tugasnya." Kata Kiyoteru seraya menepuk pundak pemuda yang di sebut Len.

Rin terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna perkataan Kiyoteru tadi.

Apa katanya? Partner?

"Tu-tunggu, ini pasti ada kesalahan. Maksudku, mana mungkin dengan tiba-tiba aku berpartner dengan seseorang. Aku juga tak bisa bekerja di tempat yang sama sekali belum ku ketahui seperti ini." Jujur saja, Rin sedikit kewalahan saat mendengar perkataan Kiyoteru yang tiba-tiba mekrutnya.

Mendengar jawaban Rin, Kiyoteru pun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gumi. Mengerti dengan pandangan atasannya Gumi pun menghela nafas. "Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum stabil. Aku memilih untuk bungkam dulu."

Kiyoteru menghela nafas saat mendapat jawaban dari Gumi. Lalu pandangan kembali mengarah pada gadis honey blonde yang terduduk di tempat tidur berukuran singel bed tersebut.

"Dengar Kagamine-san." Kiyoteru menarik nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau sudah tidak bisa kembali pada kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya."

Rin menyeringit tak mengerti akan perkataan Kiyoteru. "Apa maksud anda?"

Kiyoteru menepuk kembali pundak Len. "Dia yang membawamu kemarin malam dan dia jugalah yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari keadaan sekarat." Len yang di sebelah Kiyoteru hanya terdiam menatap datar kearah Rin. "Maka dari itu dia tak boleh terlepas dari dirimu."

"Hah?!" Rin sedikit menjerit kaget saat mendengar perkataan yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku tahu, aku memang di selamatkan olehnya. Tapi, bukan berarti aku harus menjadi partnernya. Lagipula, aku tak tahu tempat apa ini, dan pekerjaan apa yang kalian lakukan."

Gumi mengambil sebuah lencana dari saku jasnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Rin. "Kami adalah agen rahasia yang di naungi oleh pemerintah. Agensi kami di namakan Vocaloid." Gumi menyerahkan lencana itu pada Rin. "Agensi kami sedikit khusus dan berbeda. Karena 50% agen-agen dalam agensi kami bukanlah manusia."

Entah harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa, tapi Rin benar- benar tak mengerti jalan kenapa ia harus di rekrut ke agen pemerintah seperti ini. Dia itu sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan dan lagi mereka membahas hal aneh. Apa katanya tadi? 50% bukan manusia.

"Tunggu dulu. Kurasa kalian salah memilih orang."

"Ada peraturan dalam agensi kami yaitu, seseorang yang telah mengetahui tentang agensi, maka ia harus menjadi anggota agensi atau mati."

Rin membulatkan matanya tatkala kata- kata 'mati' terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Ta-tapi, aku masih memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Dan keluargaku pun belum ku beritahu."

Kiyoteru tersenyum pada Rin. "Tak perlu cemas, itu semua sudah kami urus. Lagipula, mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi seorang manusia."

"Bukan manusia? Apa yang kalian maksudmu?"

"Kemarin malam, kau di serang oleh seorang Vampire dan agen Len menemukanmu terbaring lemah di salah satu gang yang di lewatinya bersama Gumi. Karna racun yang di berikan oleh telah menyebar, akhirnya kami mengantisipas agar kau tidak menjadi Vampire yang berbahaya. Dan akhirnya agen Lenlah yang mengeluarkanmu dari kondisi kritis meskipun tak terlalu sempurna." Jelas Kiyoteru.

"Tadinya kami mencoba menyuntikanmu obat-obatan namun tubuhmu menolaknya dan membuatmu semakin sekarat. Akhirnya, dengan sukarela agen Len yang sejatinya adalah seorang Vampire, memberikanmu sebuah pengobatan. Kau tau Kagari-san, mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi hanya manusia, kau juga Vampire. Meski kau memiliki sudah hampir sembuh, tapi itu semua tidak stabil. Kau membutuhkan racun dari Vampire yang telah menolongmu untuk menahan sifat buas dari kepribadian Vampiremu. Dan agen Len pun memang membutuhkan partner penyuplai darah untuknya. Maka dari itu Letnan Hiyama telah berdiskusi dengan marsekal untuk menjadikan kalian berdua partner." Sambung Gumi atas penjelasan Kiyoterus tadi yang membuat Rin terdiam tak percaya.

"Kalian bercanda bukan?"

"Maaf, tapi inilah kenyataannya." Jawab Kiyoteru tegas.

"Ta-tapi"

"Kami memahami ini bukanlah hal yang gampang untuk di lakukan. Maka dari itu kami akan memberi kesempatan pada kalian." Kiyoteru membungkuk sebentar sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Sebenarnya Gumi pun harus keluar dari sana, tapi ada hal yang harus di beritahu pada Rin agar gadis itu tidak tambah terbebani nanti. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu satu hal penting yang perlu kau tahu dari Len." Gumi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah telinga Rin dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Len seorang Tuna Grahita*."

Deg!

Gumi kembali pada posisi berdirinya sebelum mengikuti jejak sang ketua yang melangkah pergi Dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Rin yang masih sepertinya masih agak shock karena perkataan Gumi dan Kiyoteru sejak tadi. Hingga tak lama berselang, gadis itu merasakan tarikan pada ujung lengan bajunya. Rin melirik kearah Len yang masih memasang wajah datar di sampingnya.

"Aku lapar."

Dan mulai dari sekarang, kehidupan Rin takkan senyaman dahulu lagi.

 **TBC**

_

Np:

*Tuna Grahita = orang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental


	3. Chapter 2: You and Me

Helaan nafas lelah sama sekali tak berarti dalam kehidupan Rin saat ini. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak mengerti bahkan tak mau percaya dengan apa yang di alami selama 2 minggu ini. Masalahnya, sejak ia di pindahkan kerja-secara paksa- ke tempat yang sebenarnya Rin belum tahu dimana ini, Rin terus saja mendapat pelatihan secara fisik dan mental agar menjadi agen handal. Taukah kalian berapa kali Rin harus menjerit frustasi dengan kehidupannya yang terasa jungkir balik ini? Ratusan kali dalam 2 minggu. Menyedihkan bukan? Ya, terlebih pria blonde di samping ini terus saja mengekorinya kemana pun ia pergi. Rasanya, ia seperti induk ayam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?"

"Tak ada yang baik setelah aku berada di tempat mengerikan ini, Miku."

Bagi Rin, bersosialisasi adalah hal yang gampang, buktinya dalam dua minggu ia telah mendapatkan beberapa teman untuk ngobrol, salah satunya adalah Miku. Gadis berambut twintail dengan pangkat bintang 3 dengan code name Diva Negi ini sangat baik dan perhatian. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, Rin merasakan aura seorang Diva sejati pada diri Miku. Jika memang auranya begitu kuat, mengapa Miku memilih menjadi agen di banding menjadi seorang diva? Hmm... Sepertinya itu misteri yang sulit di pecahkan.

"Ayolah, kau itu baru dua minggu disini. Nantipun akan terbiasa."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menempel pada meja kantin. "Masalahku bukan hanyalah pelatihan tapi juga karenanya!" Balas Rin seraya menunjuk Len yang tengah meminum susu pisang dengan santai.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah kekurangannya, maka bersabarlah." Jawab Miku pasrah. Toh, kekurangan Len memang bawaan sejak lahir.

"Bukan hanya itu! Dia ini sedikit menakutkan. Maksudku, dia selalu saja mengekoriku kemana pun aku pergi terlebih ia sering mencoba untuk mengigitku."

Mendengar pernyataan polos Rin, Miku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk di hadapan gadis honey blonde tersebut. "A-ahh... E-Etto... Bukankah itu wajar?"

"Itu bukanlah hal wajar Miku! Kau tau, itu menyeramkan! Itu membuatku takut."

Miku menghela nafas memaklumi tingkah Rin. Yah, jika di ingat ia pun pernah sefrustasi ini saat pertama kali bersama partnernya. Mungkin memang ada banyak hal yang membuatnya tak terbiasa tapi dengan adanya pengertian dan kesabaran sang partner, Miku akhirnya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan sepertinya dalam kasus Rin, gadis itu perlu lebih banyak bersabar jika mengingat kekurangan sang partner.

"Dengar, Rin. Len memang memiliki kekurangan di banding agen lainnya namun, dia adalah salah satu agen terbaik di agensi ini. Untuk kekurangannya kau harus lebih bisa bersabar lagi dan jika untuk soal gigit menggigit, kurasa kau memang harus memberikan apa yang menjadi kebutuhannya sebagai partner." Jelas Miku dengan sabar.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

Rin menghela nafas saat mendengar pertanyaan spontan Miku. "Aku tahu dia membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar pil yang di berikan Lily-san padanya, atau darah hewan yang seperti ku minum selama 1 minggu berturut waktu pertama disini. Tapi, semua hal yang tiba-tiba ini membuatku tak siap."

"Perlahan saja, Rin."

"Sejujurnya, aku sedikit takut jika membayangkan gigi tajam Len menancap pada diriku. Kau tahu, reality dan drama televisi itu berbeda."

"Aku tahu ta-"

"Kiyoteru memanggil."

Perkataan Miku terpotong karena ucapan Len yang membuat dua gadis itu langsung menoleh padanya. Biasanya pria itu tak pernah memberikan respon berarti dalam hal apapun. Yah, jangankan respon, sebuah ucapan saja rasanya sangat susah. Seperti mencari jarum dalam jerami jika di ibaratkan, tapi sekarang pria itu malah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ka-Kagamine-san!"

Rin agak panik saat partnernya ini tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran Len. Terkadang dia diam, tiba- tiba menjadi agresif lalu mulai manja kembali. Benar- benar tak habis pikir. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Rin pun bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Len setelah berpamitan pada Miku tentu saja.

Pasangan yang aneh.

ヽ(*)ノ

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

"Ah! Agen Banana dan agen Orange."

Rin tersenyum kecut saat code name nya di sebutkan. Sejujurnya, Rin pikir ia akan mendapatkan code name yang terkesan keren, tapi nyatanya malah aneh begini. Yah, meski dia akuin jeruk adalah hal paling Rin sukai, tapi bukan berarti harus di jadikan nama julukan seperti ini kan. Sudahlah, protes apapun takkan berguna.

"Maaf, mengganggu Letnan. Kami datang kesini karena agen banana sejak tadi mengatakan bahwa anda memanggil."

"Ya, aku memang memanggil kalian kemari."

Rin berkedip beberapa kali saat mendengar perkataan Kiyoteru. Apa katanya? Memanggil? Sejak kapan? Dia tak merasa ada panggilan melalui speaker atau handphone yang ia pegang. Lalu, kenapa hanya Len yang dapat mendengar panggilan Kiyoteru? Apakah pendengaran Rin sudah mulai berkurang? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau berkurang, dia kan masih muda.

"Aku memanggil kalian lewat telepati yang ku sampaikan pada agen Banana." Jawab Kiyoteru seakan mengerti pemikiran Rin.

"A-ah, begitu ternyata. Jadi, apa yang membuat anda memanggil kami?"

"Ada misi untuk kalian."

"Misi!"

Kali ini bukan Rin yang bersuara, melainkan Len yang bersuara hingga membuat kedua orang 'normal' disana menatapnya. Jarang-jarang melihat pemuda itu bersuara, jadi mungkin seperti momen langka yang perlu di abadikan.

"Ya, agen Banana. Ada sebuah misi untukmu dan Agen Orange."

"Tunggu dulu, Letnan. Bukannya aku menolak soal misi, tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Bahkan perlatihanku belum mencapai sesuatu."

"Bukankah lebih cepat jika kau merasakan sensasi misi sesungguhnya hingga secara spontan tubuhmu juga jadi terbiasa. Lagipula, hampir semua agen tingkat 3 keatas masih melaksanakan misi mereka."

"Tapi aku masih tingkat 1."

"Tapi, Agen banana tingkat 5. Sudah sepantasnya ia menjalankan misi, mau atau tidak mau."

Ya! Meski kekurangan Len yang cukup segnifikan, tapi tak memungkiri Len adalah salah satu dari 6 agen terbaik dalam agensi Vocaloid. Sudah ratusan misi yang pemuda itu lakukan dan tak satupun tercap gagal dalam dokumen. Dan hal yang membuat seluruh agensi bangga adalah saat dia mendapat tingkat 5 di umur 15 tahun. Jika kalian bertanya apakah mendapat tingkat 5 itu gampang? Satu kata, Tidak! Sangat susah menjalani test untuk mendapat tingkat 5. Sungguh patut di puji.

"Tapi aku belum bisa mengungguli Len. Bagaimana jika aku menjadi penghambat?"

Kiyoteru menghela nafas mendengar penolakan Rin terus. "Dengar. kau itu bukan hanya seorang agen, tapi kau juga adalah seorang partner. Kau tak perlu ikut menjalankan misi jika dirimu merasa tak bisa. Cukup menunggu di tempat aman sambil mengawasi dan menunggu partnermu saja, itu lebih dari cukup." Jelas Kiyoteru.

"Jika aku hanya terdiam saja, lalu kenapa harus membawaku? Kenapa tidak biarkan Len saja yang pergi sendiri."

Sepertinya, Len yang merasa dirinya di minta pergi sendiri pun menengok ke arah Rin dengan wajah murung. "Aku ingin bersama, Rin" wah, benar-benar tak terduga perkataan Len.

"Kau lihat? Bagaimana bisa meninggalkan orang yang kekurangan sendirian di luar sana?"

Bukannya kasihan melihat wajah polos Len, Rin malah terlihat kesal. "Kenapa tak pilihkan dia partner yang lain saja?! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karna dia memilihmu."

"Hah?!"

"Sebelum kau menjadi partnernya, dia selalu berontak dan bertindak kasar pada setiap orang yang kupasangkan dengannya. Bahkan terakhir ia di pasangkan, agen Len hampir mencekiknya ta-"

"Jika dia berbahaya, kenapa kau memasangkannya denganku?!" Protes Rin saat mendengar perkataan Kiyoteru soal Len dan partner-partnernya.

"Karna dia memilihmu." Kata Kiyoteru seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat di bentak-bentak bawahannya. "Len belum pernah bertindak baik seperti sekarang sebelumnya, terlebih kau membutuhkannya bukan? Kau itu butuh racun vampire Len untuk menekan sifat ganasmu. Tak hanya itu Len pun membutuhkan, secepatnya."

Sepertinya Rin hampir lupa jika hidupnya sekarang tergantung pada Len. "Sejujurnya aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Len membutuhkanku? Maksudku, aku bukan satu-satunya manusia disini bukan?"

"Kau memang bukan satu-satunya manusia disini, tapi kau telah terikat kontrak dengan Len. Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana bisa terjadi maka aku akan menjawab bahwa itu semua karna racunnya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan racunnya? Jika memang begitu, mengapa tak sejak awal orang lain saja yang memberikan racun padaku."

"Ada 2 jenis racun yang dimiliki oleh vampire. 1 untuk menyerang manusia yang bisa mengakibatkan kematian atau menjadikannya vampire dengan presentasi 20%, itu pun hanya vampire tak terkontrol atau bisa kita katakan Vampire kelas E. Dan 1 lagi adalah Racun pengikat, Racun ini di gunakan untuk melawan racun berbahaya tadi, tapi konsekuennya adalah kontrak diri si vampire untuk menjadikan yang di berikan racun menjadi mate, lalu setelah itu Len takkan bisa meminum darah apapun lagi selain darahmu. Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau sudah tak bisa menolak apapun lagi karena kau bergantung pada racun Len, dan Len bergantung pada darahmu."

Mendengar penjelasan Kiyoteru, Rin seketika terdiam. "Ah, ku dengar kau masih tak mau memberikan darahmu secara langsung pada Len? Dengar, kau tak bisa membawa kantung darah setiap misi."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kalian tak hanya menghadapi para manusia, kemungkinan kalian juga menghadapi Ras lain. Jika kalian membawa kantung darah, bisa jadi keberadaan kalian akan ketahuan karna penciuman tajam dari ras lain itu cukup tinggi."

Rin menghela nafas pasrah setelah segala hal yang coba di tentangnya selama ini akan berimbas buruknya. tapi apa mau dikata? Ini semua baru bagi dirinya yang bahkan sebelumnya tak percaya dengan keberadaan mahluk selain manusia di dunia ini. Tiba-tiba menjadi ketergantungan pada salah satu ras mereka itu, rasanya benar- benar belum siap.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Untuk info tempat dan lainnya akan ku kirimkan langsung lewat ponsel kalian masing-masing. Dan untuk, Rin-," Kiyoteru menatap serius ke arah gadis yang di sebut. "Kau harus menjaga Len dan berikan pengarahan padanya. Aku berharap banyak padamu."

"Aku mengerti."

ヽ(*)ノ

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang cukup megah terlihat menjulang indah ini sama sekali tak membuat siapapun menduga bahwa ada sebuah perdagangan ilegal di dalamnya, begitu pula dengan Rin. Gadis itu hanya mengetahui bahwa perusahaan tersebut menjalankan perbankan yang cukup luas. Sepertinya perbankan hanya kedok mereka untuk leluasa memperjual belikan dagangan begitu saja.

"Menjijikan."

Itu respon Rin saat tahu kebusukan dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di jepang ini. Yah, tak aneh jika ia malah jadi membenci perusahaan yang dulu sempat di agung-agungkannya bersama teman kerja lamanya. Tak mau baca berlama-lama disini, Rin berbalik menatap Len di belakangnya setelah memantau gedung itu dalam waktu cukup lama tadi.

"Jadi, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, masuklah kesana dan bereskan semuanya, Ok?" Tak ada jawaban dari Len, pemuda itu hanya terdiam seraya menatap jari-jarinya yang tengah ia mainkan. "Kau mendengarku Len?"

"Aku lapar."

Rin menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Len. "Ya, aku akan mentraktirmu makan setelah pekerjaan kita selesai. Jadi, lakukan dulu pekerjaanmu baru makan, Ok?"

"Aku mau sekarang." Jawab Len dengan manja.

"Tidak bisa, Len. Kita sedang dalam misi."

"Tapi aku lapar. Rin tak memberikanku makanan sejak kemarin."

Apa perduli Rin? Memangnya dia pengasuh bayi? Itu yang Rin pikirkan. "Baiklah, begini saja. Kau boleh makan sepuasmu setelah misi, bagaimana?" Tawar Rin.

"Tapi Rin pasti menolak Len."

Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar tuduhan Len padanya. Padahal tadi Rin yang mau mentraktirnya bukan? Jadi kenapa harus menolak? Rin tak mengerti jalan pikiran Len. "Baiklah, aku janji jika misi ini selesai dengan baik. Maka kau boleh makan sepuasmu, aku akan membayarnya. Bagaimana?"

"Jika Len gagal? Len tidak boleh makan?"

Ah, benar. Jika pemuda itu gagal, apa Rin masih mau mentraktirnya? Jika pemuda itu gagal, apa gajinya juga akan di potong? Jika di potong, gawat juga. "Maka dari itu, kau harus berhasil! Demi aku dan makanan!"

"Umm..."

"Sudah, jika kita berlama-lama disini maka akan ketahuan. Jadi aktifkan mode bekerjamu, Len."

Len mengangguk tatkala mengerti dengan yang Rin maksud. Pemuda itu menutup mata shappirenya perlahan, dan tak lama kembali terbuka. Mata shappirenya yang indah itu berubah warna menjadi darah yang begitu pekat. Sangat indah dan begitu memikat, rasanya membuat siapapun akan terjatuh dalam genggamannya hingga tak bisa terbangun kembali. Sungguh berbahaya.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan menjalankan misi dengan cepat."

Eh, wait! Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Len. Rin menatap Len dengan intens beberapa saat. "Apa yang kau lihat? Kau tertarik dengan diriku, huh?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Len benar- benar tak terduga! Rasanya ini bukan Len!

"Ka-kagamine-san?"

"Ada apa? Terkejut, heh?" Kata Len seraya tersenyum remeh pada Rin.

"Ka-kau!"

Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal setelah melihat keterkejutan Rin pada perubahannya yang tiba-tiba ini. "Begini saja, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Bukankah kita ada misi?" Kata Len.

"A-ah! Kau benar!" Saking terkejutnya, Rin sampai melupakan hal penting. "Kalau begitu, akan ku jelaskan kembali apa misi kita."

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tahu apa point- point penting dalam misi ini, jadi kau cukup tunggu disini dan jangan sampai ketahuan. Aku akan kembali dalam 10 menit, jika lebih maka datanglah ke gang di samping gedung. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak perlu banyak bertanya. Cukup lakukan apa yang ku katakan, maka semuanya akan baik- baik saja. Baiklah, jika sudah mengerti aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Sebelum Rin mengatakan stuju atau apa pun, Len telah melesat cepat ke arah gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

"Padahal aku mau tanya gang yang mana. Disanakan ada dua gang, dasar."

ヽ(*)ノ

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi Rin, sangat lambat hingga membuatnya mengantuk. Seharusnya ia tadi ikut pergi saja bersama Len ke dalam jika keadaannya malah membuat mengantuk seperti ini. Tunggu, jika ia masuk malah menghambat Len kan? Benar- benar dilema. Tapi, kenapa rasanya waktu lama sekali berjalannya ya? Apa perasaannya saja.

Rin melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 22.37. Baru 2 menit berlalu? Masa sih? Perasaan dia sudah lama sekali disana seakan 1 jam telah berjalan. Masa baru 2 menit?

"Apa rusak ya?" Rin mengetuk ngetuk kaca jam tangannya beberapa kali hingga tiba- tiba sebuah suara terdengar olehnya, dan bunyi tersebut seperti suara jarum jam yang berjalan.

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan bilang jika jam ini memang rusak!" Seketika itu pun, Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek jam. 23.50. "Ya Tuhan! Ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam! Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh seperti ini!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Rin berlari mendekat ke arah gedung, tepatnya pada sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kiri gedung tersebut. Matanya terus berusaha mencari rambut blonde Len hingga ke ujung gedung, namun tak ada hasil yang ia dapat. Sepertinya bukan disini, itu yang dia pikirkan hingga ia kembali berlari ke arah gang kecil di sebelah kanan gedung. Mata Rin kembali menelusuri gang, tak ada yang tak luput dari pantauannya namun tak ada hasil. Tapi, jika menyerah bukan Rin namanya. Ia pun terus mencari Len hingga ujung gang. Tepat di ujung gang, Rin melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah terduduk seraya memegangi bahunya yang berdarah.

"Kagamine-san!"

Rin kenal, itu adalah Len. Pemuda itu begitu kacau dengan cipratan darah dan luka tembak pada tangannya. Rin berlari mendekat pada Len lalu berjongkok di sebelah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanya Rin dengan panik.

"Lapar..." Gumam Len dengan lirih.

Rin tak habis pikir dengan keadaannya seperti ini, pria itu masih bisa bergumam lapar. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke agensi! Aku akan membantumu."

"Lapar..."

Rin memegang tangan kiri Len yang tak terluka lalu mengalungkannya pada pundaknya, niat Rin ingin memapah Len. Tapi, karna tubuh Len yang cukup besar pun membuat Rin tak kuat mengangkat pria itu.

"Jika seperti ini, aku harus meminta bantuan dari agensi." Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai mengetik beberapa nomor telepon yang bisa tersambung pada agensi. Kalau tahu keadaannya seperti ini, harusnya dia menyimpan nomor agensi.

Tap!

Tepukan pada pundak Rin sama sekali tak di hiraukannya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari bantuan." Ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Len.

"Lapar..."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu! Kau butuh perto-"

Set! Bret!

Rin begitu terkejut tatkala semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Sangat cepat hingga hanya rasa sakit pada pundaknya yang secara tiba-tiba itu membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Inilah yang terjadi. Dengan cepat, Len menarik Rin hingga mendekat kearahnya, setelah itu dengan kasar ia merobek kemeja Rin sampai beberapa kancing bajunya terlepas dan Len pun menancapkan taringnya pada bahu kecil itu. Harusnya Rin lebih menyadari apa maksud perkataan Len sejak tadi.

Mata shappire Len yang tadi redup kini mulai beralih ke arah merah darah seperti awal misi. Seiring ia meminum darah, tubuh lemas itu sudah bisa di gerakan. Buktinya, tadi Len hanya dapat memegang kedua sisi lengan atas Rin sebagai tumpuannya, tapi kini ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi ini hingga Len melepaskan taring dan dekapannya pada Rin hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh lemas seketika. Melihat Rin yang jatuh, Len menangkap tubuh Rin hingga tak membentur tanah.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlaku banyak mengambil darahmu."

Sungguh, Rin benar- benar tak mengerti segala hal tentang Len. Rin tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, matanya terasa memburam hingga akhirnya hitam sempurna. Gadis itu pingsan.

"Hey, bangun! Kalau kau pingsan, siapa yang akan membawa mobil?!"

Yah, sepertinya malam akan terasa panjang. Dan sepertinya, mereka akan pulang setelah Rin sadar. Yah, merepotkan.

 **TBC**

Halo, bertemu lagi dengan saya.

sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau chapter kemarin sampe skarang sama sekali ga bagus. jika kalian bertanya alasannya, alasan saya karna saya sakit udah cukup lama juga sih. Biasanya saya tuh kalau lagi sakit pengaruh kemana mana, Kaya emosi ga stabil, Ga konsen ngampus (boro-boro ngonsen, org dosen ngomong apa aja, saya ga tau), dan cerita jdi datar datar aja gtu. Tpi dengan jujur, aku ga bisa buat berhentiin otakku untuk terus berkarya walau kutahu semua ffku ga ada yang bagus. (di pasang d Wattpad pun ga ada yg tanggapin, hiksu).

ok sekian curcol gaje saya.

untum chapter depan, yang menunggu action, di tunggu aja chapter depan, dan berdoa saja saya udah sehat ya. (dah 2 minggu ga ngampus). dan maaf jika chapter kali ini belum bagus, yah walau saya tahu semua buatan saya ga ada yanh bagus. #pundung. dan sebelum off saya mau balas review dulu sedikit

 **review:**

 **guest: Trima kasih sudah Review dan di bilang bagus, tapi saya ga yakin kalau seluruh fict saya bagus... tpi untuk chapter ini dan endless tear sudah Up lho. buat sisanya, di tunggu aja ya.**

OK segitu dulu dari saya. Trima kasih yang sudah mau baca. saya harap kalian mau Review juga.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	4. Stray Dogs

Bola mata Shappire milik Rin mulai terbuka perlahan tatkala telinganya mendengar beberapa suara di dekatnya. Kepalanya begitu sakit, pandangannya masih terasa memburam. Mengerikan, apakah ini efek gigitan dari Len? Itulah yang ia pikirkan jika mengingat dirinya masih belum lupa dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Mengerikan.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar, Rin?"

Miku, gadis pecinta negi itu sedikit berteriak khawatir saat dirinya menjadi orang yang pertama kali mendapatkan Rin siuman. Gadis negi ini begitu panik saat melihat teman ngobrolnya selama 2 minggu itu di gendong keluar dari mobil agensi dengan kondisi kurang baik. Yah, kurang baik karena tubuh pucat Rin hampir terekspose begitu saja bagaikan habis di perkosa. Sebenarnya Miku mencurigai Len telah melakukan sesuatu, namun melihat kondisi mental dan penjelasan Gumi saat itu, akhirnya ia mengerti meski masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada pria pecinta Banana tersebut.

"Miku..."

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Rin." Kata Miku tatkala temannya itu mencoba mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"3 hari."

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu serempak mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang menyibak tirai di samping tempat tidur Rin. Disana Gumi berdiri dengan jas putih panjang yang menciri khaskan seorang dokter pun menatap Rin dengan wajah datar. Tepat di belakangnya, terlihat sesosok berambut blonde yang tengah duduk seraya menundukkan wajahnya murung.

Rin menatap Gumi dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. 3 hari? Sungguh, apakah ini efek dari apa yang Len lakukan saat itu? Benar- benar gila.

"Yah, itu karna kau kekurangan darah cukup banyak."

"Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja, Megpoid-san?"

"Kau hanya perlu beristirahat penuh selama dua hari lagi, maka kau akan kembali seperti semula."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Gumi berbalik dan memberikan isyarat pada Len namun, pemuda itu malah menggeleng seraya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Melihat tingkah Len yang kekanakan membuat Gumi gemas hingga menarik pemuda itu dengan kasar ke arah tempat tidur Rin dan kembali memberikan sebuah kode padanya.

"Cepatlah!" Bisik Gumi agak keras pada Len yang membuat Miku dan Rin kebingungan, namun tetap pemuda itu menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Gumi. "Cepat katakan atau ku kurung kau kembali disana!" Ancam Gumi.

"Kurasa kau terlalu memaksanya, Megpoid-san." Kata Miku yang kasihan melihat Len seperti itu.

Mendengar rasa kasihan Miku, Gumi malah mencubit lengan Len hingga pemuda itu meringis minta ampun. "Jangan karna mentalnya, kau merasa kasihan pada bajingan ini, Hatsune-san." Jawab Gumi datar.

"A-ah.."

"Kau takkan pernah tau tindakan anjing liar, Hatsune-san." Kata Gumi seraya melepaskan cubitannya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Len yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat gelisah ketakutan.

Melihat perubahan drastis dari Len, Rin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan akhirnya mulai membuka mulut. "Jika Kagamine-san tak ingin mengatakannya, sebaiknya jangan memaksanya, Megpoid-san."

Tak memperdulikan perkataan Rin, Gumi malah menepuk punggung Len cukup keras sebagai isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya. Yah, meski Len tidak mau, sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya.

"Ma-Maaf."

"Katakan Lebih tegas dan jelas!" Ucap Gumi pada Len yang membuat mata pemuda itu semakin berkaca- kaca seakan siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.

"Len minta maaf, Rin. Le-Len-" sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Len melirik ke arah Gumi takut- takut yang langsung di berikan tatapan tajam dari yang di perhatikan hingga membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya. "Len janji takkan melakukannya lagi. Maaf!" Sambung Len seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Rin.

Sebenarnya Rin masih agak kesal dengan kelakukan Len yang bertindak sendiri dengan menghisap darahnya begitu saja. Tapi, setelah melihat permohonan maaf dan wajah memelas Len, hatinya luluh seketika menjadi tidak tega.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Rin seadanya yang mendapatkan pandangan senang dari Len.

Len menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Gumi. "Rin sudah memaafkan Len. Jadi, Len sudah lepas dari hukuman kan?" Tanya pemuda itu penuh harap.

"Kau boleh ke kembali ke asrama."

Len mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Gumi dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa berpamitan atau sekedar kata basa- basi. Ah... Tidakkah ada yang mengajari pemuda ini berlaku sopan santun? Ataukah ini memang sifat keturunan. Begitu banyak hal yang tidak di ketahui soal Len. Tunggu, ngomong- ngomong soal Len, Rin baru ingat bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin di tanyakannya pada Gumi. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Megpoid-san. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu perihal Kagamine-san dan sifat anehnya itu."

Gumi menatap Rin dengan wajah datar yang seakan mengerti dengan apa yang akan di bahas oleh gadis jeruk ini. "Jika kau menanyakan 'perubahan'nya aku akan menceritakannya tapi jika bisa menjaga rahasia ini, termasuk kau Hatsune-san."

"Kenapa aku di libatkan?"

"Karna ini adalah rahasia agensi, jika kau tidak sanggup untuk menanggungnya maka keluarlah sekarang juga." Jawab Gumi to the point.

Miku mengembungkan pipinya kesal tatkala dirinya seakan di anggap tukang gosip secara tidak langsung oleh Gumi. "Baiklah! Aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini! Lagi pula aku hanya menjemput Rin saja." Kata Miku seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, Rin. Sepertinya ada nenek sihir jahat yang menyuruhku pergi, jadi aku akan keluar dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali, bye." Sambung Miku yang mendapat hadiah tatapan death glare dari Gumi karna di bilang nenek sihir.

Miku pun keluar dari ruangan seraya bergumam mengutuk kesal pada gadis berambut hijau disana. Melihat temannya berlaku seperti anak kecil, Rin malah tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tahu dari Len?"

Rin menghentikan tawanya tatkala pertanyaan Gumi terdengar oleh telinganya. "Mungkin, semua. Maksudku, segalanya tentang Kagamine-san. Seperti, siapa dia? Apa asal usulnya? Siapa keluarganya? Mengapa dia berubah drastis saat menjalan kan misi? Dengan mengapa sekarang dia kembali seperti semula?"

Helaan nafas di berikan Gumi sebagai jawaban awal. Sepertinya dia harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

"Len ditemukan di dalam hutan dengan kondisi bayi yang masih merah. Entah siapa orang tuanya atau keluarga besarnya namun yang pasti ia telah di buang hingga agensi dapat mengambilnya begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki marga sebelumnya, hingga ia mendapatkan partner dan kami pun memutuskan memberikannya marga dan memanipulasi riwayat hidupnya untuk kepentinganmu. Dalam hal ini, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu atau Len maka keluargamu akan baik-baik saja karna mereka akan mencari keluarga Len yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Untuk perubahan drastisnya..." Gumi terdiam seraya mencoba mencari kata yang tepat.

"Mungkinkah Alter Ego?!" Tanya Rin.

Gumi menatap Rin sesaat saat pertanyaan gadis honey blonde itu terdengar oleh telinganya. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Di umurnya yang ke 5 tahun, biasanya para vampire muda akan bertindak sedikit agresif karna pengontrolan diri yang masih susah. Tapi, melihat kondisi mental Len yang seperti itu, kami pikir Len takkan seagresif anak- anak lain. Len malah bertindak liar dan menyerang beberapa staf hingga membuat kejadian yang cukup merepotkan. Awalnya kami mengira bahwa dia mengalami Alter ego, tapi hal itu di tepis begitu saja. Len sama sekali tidak mengalami Alter Ego." Jelas Gumi.

"Tunggu, jika bukan Alter Ego. Mengapa sifatnya berlawanan dengan dirinya yang sekarang?" Tanya Rin yang jelas- jelas ia merasakan perbedaan antara Len dan 'Len' pada waktu itu.

Gumi mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang tadi sempat jadi tempat duduk Miku. "Pada dasarnya, Len seorang Half. Memang dia memiliki kecacatan mental seperti sekarang, tapi itu semua bagian dari dirinya yang seorang Manusia. Di dirinya yang seorang Vampire, dia hanyalah Vampire pada umumnya. Dia sama sekali tak mempunyai dua jiwa atau berkepribadian ganda. Hanya saja, jika dia berubah menjadi Vampire maka dirinya yang terpendam sebagai orang normal pun keluar. Begitu juga saat dirinya kembali menjadi manusia, sifatnya yang normal itu seakan terpendam karna kekurangannya."

Merasa ada yang ganjil disini, Rin menyeringitkan dahinya. "Tunggu, lalu apanya yang rahasia dari kondisi ini?"

Entah bodoh atau apa yang pasti Gumi hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. "Kau tahu, Vampire itu mahluk abadi yang hanya dapat di bunuh dengan beberapa cara saja. Sedangkan Len, dia itu Half terlebih agent tingkat tinggi. Jika informasi ini menyebar, maka dengan mudah Len dapat di taklukkan begitu saja dan Kau pun akan masuk dalam jebakan. Jika kau tak ingin mati muda, maka simpan rahasia ini baik-baik jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa Len itu seorang Half, mengerti?!"

Rin terdiam tatkala penjelasan mutlak Gumi masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Ne, Megpoid-san. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

 **~addict~**

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tembakan demi tembakan terus mengenai pada sasaran sejauh 10 meter disana. Meski ini hanya latihan, tapi rasanya bagaikan berada dekat dalam situasi yang mengharuskan pemuda berambut blonde itu mengeksekusi target buruannya. Sungguh menakjubkan, bahkan itu semua sama sekali tak membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan. Rin benar- benar di buat terkagum-kagum dalam hal itu.

"Hebat."

Len-pemuda tersebut- mengarahkan bola mata jadenya pada Rin yang baru memasuki ruangan ini. Pemuda itu kini melepas headphone khusus yang tersemat pada kedua telinganya lalu menaruhnya di meja. Tak lama setelahnya, ia pun berbalik dan menatap gadis yang tak jauh darinya itu dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harus beristirahat sehari lagi?"

Rin berjalan menghampiri Len seraya memberikan senyum lembut. "Kurasa berjalan- jalan dan refresing juga termasuk dalam beristirahat. Lagipula, apa salahnya aku melihat partner kerjaku?" Kata Rin.

Entah apa yang di pikirkann Rin, tapi Len hanya dapat menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Rin. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Len kembali memakai Headphonenya. "Aku tak ingin wanita iblis itu menceramahi diriku lagi." Sambungnya.

"Jadi kau tak senang dengan kehadiranku sekarang?"

"Wajahmu membuatku muak." Jawab Len seraya mengangkat pistol yang tadi ia pakai agar sejajar pada bahunya.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya, Rin memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Len yang kini tengah membidik papan targetnya. "Maaf telah membuatmu mendapatkan hukuman. Tapi, itu semua bukan pure karna kesalahanku juga."

Dor!

"Yah, jika saat itu tidak menggigitku hingga pingsan pun, ku yakin kau takkan menerima hukuman seperti ini."

Dor!

"Tapi, kurasa sejak awal ini memang kesalahanmu."

Dor!

"Jika dulu kau membiarkanku mati, maka kau takkan mendapat hukuman seperti sekarang bukan?"

Dor!

"Jika saja, dulu kau tak menolongku. Hidupku pasti lebih ba-"

Dengan cepat dan tanpa di duga, Len berbalik dari posisinya dan mencengkram rahang Rin dengan cukup kuat hingga sanggup membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Hentikan ocehanmu, gadis bodoh!" Ucap Len dengan nada menuntut.

"Lepaskan!"

"Dengar! Bukan aku yang menolongmu! Yang menolongmu adalah sifat idiotku, jadi jika kau mau mati maka jangan protes dan ikuti saja seluruh misi. Aku akan memastikan bahwa dalam waktu dekat hidupmu sudah tidak ada lagi!" Kata Len seraya melepaskan Rin dengan kasar.

Rin terhuyung kebelakang saat Len melepaskannya dengan kasar tapi beruntungnya ia tidak jatuh. Setelah kembali mantap, Rin kembali memandang ke arah Len. "Jika aku memang menyusahkanmu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang?"

"Apa keuntunganku dengan membunuhmu sekarang? Lagipula, jika sampai kau terluka, ku yakin mereka akan memasukanku kepenjara sialan itu lagi."

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, mata jade Len mulai kembali berubah menjadi shappire seperti semula. Wajah keras dan maskulinnya kembali menjadi wajah lembut yang penuh dengan ketidak berdayaan. Len kembali ke mode Tuna Grahitanya.

"Ri-Rin."

Suara yang bergetar dari Len saat melihat Rin itu terasa seperti orang yang ketakutan. Tak salah lagi, pemuda ini memang ketakutan, buktinya kini pemuda itu berjongkok seraya menutupi bagian atas kepalanya dengan wajah ketakutan yang sangat ketara. Melihat tingkah Len yang berubah drastis, Rin hanya menyeringitkan dahinya bingung.

"Mungkinkah kau kembali menjadi 'Len'?" Kata Rin seraya mendekat ke arah Len.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Mendengar teriakan Len, seketika itu Rin pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Bukankah tadi kau yang ingin sekali aku mati? Kenapa sekarang kau takut padaku?" Tanya Rin.

"Len tidak mau menyakiti Rin lagi. Len tidak mau masuk ke tempat itu lagi. Tidak mau!"

Rin hanya menghela nafas menanggapi perkataan Len. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek sesuatu pada layar ponsel miliknya itu. "1 jam." Gumam Rin tanpa menghiraukan Len yang masih gemetar ketakutan. "Benar kata Megpoid-san. Mode Vampiremu hanya bertahan dalam waktu 1 jam, dan membutuhkan setengah hari untuk kembali mendapatkannya. Tapi, itu tidak termasuk jika kau kelaparan. Benar bukan?".

"Maaf atas perkataanku tadi, dan aku kesini bukan untuk memasukanmu ke ruangan itu. Aku disini hanya mengetes perkataan Megpoid-san tentangmu. Dan setelah aku menimbang- nimbang segalanya, kurasa aku akan mencoba menjadi partnermu untuk sementara waktu." Jelas Rin pada Len yang kini sudah mau menatapnya meski dengan pandangan ketakutan. "Bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi partnerku?" Rin berjongkok di depan Len seraya mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah pemuda itu.

Len memperhatikan uluran tangan Rin sejenak dengan ragu-ragu. Ia masih takut untuk memutuskan segalanya, terlebih ia takut jika salah langkah maka dirinya harus kembali ke ruangan itu. Tapi, entah mengapa Len merasa sedikit nyaman jika bersama Rin di banding dengan partner-partner sebelumnya. Untuk sekarang, Len mencoba mempercayai Rin dahulu, meski jika suatu saat semua akan berakibat fatal. Dengan perlahan Len mengambil uluran tangan Rin.

"Ayo berusaha menjadi partner yang baik."

Senyuman dan anggukan Len menjadi jawabannya. "Umm!"

 **TBC**

Hai All, Balik lagi nih sama saya. author ngaret, yang ga punya target waktu. Maaf saya belum bisa lanjut ff lain, saya masih sakit soalnya. Dan, saya juga agak sedikit ngedown liat ga da peningkatan para reader. Yah walau ku akui, ceritaku emang kurang bagus #abaikan

#authorlagibete

ku harap ini bisa memuaskan kalian, walau belum ada actionnya. tapi ku usahakan actionnya bakal keluar deket deket inilah.

Itu saja. jadi Saya berterima kasih bagi para Readers yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca ff abal ini. Trima kasih

salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	5. Chapter 4

Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi salah satu orang yang membela negara seperti ini bahkan, menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka' hanyalah dongeng bagiku. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, semuanya berubah begitu cepat tanpa ku sadari. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak mengerti sistem di tempat ini bahkan aku sudah cukup lelah dengan segala pelatihan tanpa henti ini. Mereka slalu mengatakan ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bela diriku tapi, bagiku ini penyiksaan. Bahkan aku pun lupa dengan rutinitas bulanan bagiku dan perempuan di seluruh dunia ini. Tidak, bukannya lupa tapi 'itu' sama sekali tidak datang sejak aku berada di tempat ini. Apakah aku kelelahan? Entahlah, tapi itulah yang membuatku ada di ruangan Megpoid-san.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan tubuhku?"

Megpoid-san menaruh papan jalar berisi data kesehatanku di atas meja kerjanya. "Sebenarnya ini hal biasa bagi agen perempuan yang baru mendapat pelatihan. Penyebabnya karena stress, perubahan suasana yang mendadak, kelelahan, dan cidera pada bagian perut. Apa saat pelatihan perutmu pernah terkena pukulan atau hal lainnya?" Jelas Megpoid-san.

Cidera? Pukulan? Kurasa ada yang berkaitan dengan hal tersebut. "Seingatku tidak pernah tapi, beberapa kali perutku terbentur sesuatu yang keras karena Kagamine-san mengamuk." Jawabku.

Ku lihat Megpoid-san menghela nafasnya tatkala mendengar hal itu. "Ku berikan obat untukmu tapi, untuk selanjutnya tolong berhanti-hati karena tubuh seorang perempuan lebih rapuh dari pada vas bunga sekalipun." Setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari kaca dengan deretan tempat obat di dalamnya.

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang Megpoid-san maksud tapi, bagaiman caranya aku menghadapi dia? Ini sudah cukup lama dari solusimu waktu itu namun, aku masih belum bisa mengatasinya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan terlebih sifatnya yang tak terduga membuatku ketakutan. Sejujurnya, aku bisa berdiri di hadapanmu sendirian pun hanya karena dia sedang terapi."

Sejujurnya aku masih tidak bisa menghadapi Len meski telah di beri solusi dan pengetahuan tentangnya oleh Megpoid-san. Dari segala pemahamannya, aku paling tidak mengerti dengan kepribadian ganda dan sifat kasarnya yang sering kali malah membuatku terluka. Di saat sisi abnormalnya mendominasi, dia memang terlihat lebih jinak dengan menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan seperti anak ayam tapi, sifatnya itu bisa berubah menjadi histeria dan tanpa pandang buluh dia pun menyerang siapapun di dekatnya. Di saat sisi normalnya bangkit maka yang kurasakan hanya keangkuhan, bossy, pemaksa dan tanpa toleransi, menyebalkan dan agak mesum. Ku ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat jiwa normalnya keluar dia memaksaku untuk melepaskan pakaian di tengah latihan bela diri di hadapan banyak orang hanya untuk meminum darahku. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

"Bahkan kehidupanku dulu jauh lebih nyaman di banding sekarang." Kataku seraya menundukan kepala. Aku benar- benar merindukan kehidupan sederhanaku dulu yang selalu ku protes bahkan, aku merindukan kamar apartemen tuaku dulu. Hidup dalam kesederhanaan lebih baik dari pada seperti sekarang.

"Jangan selalu mengeluh akan sesuatu hal yang bukan milikmu lagi. Lagipula, tetanggamu mungkin akan menelpon polisi atau para pendeta untuk mengusirmu saat kau tak terkendali nanti."

Benar.

Kehidupanku sekarang telah berubah. Aku bukanlah manusia seperti dulu, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratku dengan bau darah, dan aku bukanlah Rin yang mereka kenal lagi. Berubah, aku telah berubah sejauh yang dapat ku mengerti dan aku tak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab tersebut. Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang, seharusnya aku tidak berkata demikian pada Megpoid-san. Tapi, meski hutang budiku begitu banyak namun jika harus di hadapkan oleh dia... Aku tidak sanggup.

"Aku bukanlah partnernya tapi, aku mengenalnya jauh lebih lama dari padamu. Mungkin saat ini kau belum melihatnya tapi, ku yakin suatu saat kau akan menerima. Jadi, hingga saat itu tiba, bersabarlah."

"Umm..."

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke asrama." Mendengar perkataan Megpoid-san yang mengijinkanku kembali, aku pun bangkit dari posisi duduk dan hendak melangkah keluar sebelum ia kembali memanggilku. "Tunggu!"

"Ya?" Kataku seraya berbalik menatapnya.

"Ambil ini." Tanpa ancang-ancang, Megpoid-san melemparkan sesuatu ke arahku yang berhasil ku tangkap.

Aku membuka kedua telapak tanganku untuk melihat apa yang ku dapatkan darinya dan yang ku dapatkan hanya satu bulatan bawang putih utuh. Kukira dia memberikan apa, ternyata hanya bawang putih. Tunggu! Bawang putih? "E-ekh!" Aku panik! Aku benar-benar panik karena bawang putih berbahaya bagi vampire, itu yang ku baca dari sebuah novel.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena bawang." Megpoid-san menghela nafas tatkala melihatku hendak membuang bawang yang ku pegang.

"Ta-Tapi."

"85% cerita dalam novel maupun film yang kau tonton itu hanyalah fiksi belaka. _Vampire_ tidak akan mati hanya karena bawang putih, _vampire_ tidak takut pada salib dan jika manusia di tusuk dengan benda perak yang tajam maka mereka pun akan mati. Jika kau tidak percaya, cobalah makan bawang itu. Tapi, meski itu tidak membuatmu mati maka bukan berarti tidak memiliki efek apapun."

Benarkah? Sejujurnya aku masih ragu akan hal itu lagipula, untuk apa Megpoid-san memberikan bawang ini padaku? Aku masih ragu. "La-lalu, bawang ini untuk apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Untuk Pencegahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruk!

"Bangun!"

Rin menatap kesal pada pemuda _blonde_ di hadapannya yang terus saja memberondongnya dengan pelatihan fisik sejak 45 menit lalu. Padahal dia perempuan seharusnya di berikan keringan tapi nyatanya sebaliknya. Entah mengapa hari ini pemuda itu lebih keras terhadapnya, bahkan sejak tadi ia tak di beri istirahat dan tubuhnya terasa akan patah akibat serangan yang cukup kuat dari pemuda itu. Ia bingung, sebenernya apa kesalahannya pada pemuda itu hingga dia memperlakukannya dengan cara mengesalkan seperti ini.

"Jika kau memukulku seperti itu lagi maka akan ku laporkan dirimu ke Kiyoteru-san!" ancam Rin pada Len.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa tapi, sebelum sampai kesana akan ku pastikan tubuhmu remuk." Jawab Len dengan santai.

"Sudahlah, Len. Kalian jadi bahan perhatian agen lainnya."

"Cih!"

Dengan perasaan kesal Len melepaskan tangan Mikuo-pemuda _ocean_ _teal_ yang melerai mereka berdua- dengan kasar lalu berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. Mikuo menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Len hari ini, memang bukan satu atau dua kali Len melatih Rin tapi untuk kali ini pelatihan pemuda itu terasa cukup berat dan terkesan agak melampiaskan sesuatu. Melihat Len yang telah menghilang di dari balik tembok, Mikuo pun menghela nafas lega. Sejujurnya Mikuo sendiri mungkin akan menyerah jika melihat Len yang sudah terlihat marah seperti tadi. Mikuo kini menatap Miku yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana sebagai isyarat untuk membantu Rin. Miku yang mengerti isyarat yang di berikan Mikuo pun segera bergegas mendekati rekan seperjuangannya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?"

"Umm..." Rin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Miku lalu matanya kembali ke arah tempat yang Len masuki tadi dengan kesal.

Miku membantu Rin untuk menjauh ke sisi tepi tempat pelatihan dengan perlahan. Meski Rin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa tapi Miku yakin jika pelatihan Len yang cukup keras tadi menyebabkan setidaknya lebam pada tubuh gadis _honey blonde_ itu. Miku mendudukan Rin perlahan lalu mengambilkan gadis itu sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil.

"Trima kasih." Ucap Rin tatkala menerima sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil dari Miku.

Miku tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Rin sebelum ikut duduk di sebelah gadis _honey blonde_ itu. "Jadi? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Miku yang mendapatkan diam dari Rin. "Apa Kagamine-san memaksamu lagi?"

"Tidak." Rin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya kali ini. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kesalahanku kali ini." Jelas Rin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi sejak pagi dia terlihat kesal padaku dan terlihat menjauh dariku." Rin membuka botol air mineral yang ia pegang lalu meneguknya hingga setengah kosong dengan kesal. "Aku akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti!"

"Siapa mau kau bunuh?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang kedua gadis berbeda warna itu membuat mereka terkejut dan segera berbalik. Tepat di belakang mereka Len berdiri dengan menatap mereka datar. Tanpa mendengar protesan Rin, Len menarik lengan gadis itu dengan kuat dan menyeretnya keluar dari pelatihan namun sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar Miku menghadang mereka berdua.

"Minggir!"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau lepaskan Rin!"

"Minggir!"

"Apa kau pikir Rin adalah barang mainan yang bisa seenaknya kau perlakukan semaumu?!"

Len melepaskan genggamannya pada Rin dan beralih pada Miku. Tidak, dia tidak menyeret Miku, Len mencengkram rahang gadis teal itu dengan kuat hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Berpikirlah dua kali sebelum kau berhadapan denganku. Aku bisa saja meremukkan kepalamu sekarang juga jika kau mau."

Melihat teman baiknya dalam keadaan cukup bahaya, Rin memegang tangan Len yang mencengkram Miku seraya memohon, "Tidak! Lepaskan Miku! Kumohon jangan sakiti dia, jika kau marah padaku maka lakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan sakiti Miku. Kumohon." Katanya.

Awalnya Len masih belum mengendurkan cengkramannya pada gadis teal itu namun permohonan yang terus di katakan Rin membuat pemuda itu melepaskannya. Setelah melepaskan cengkramannya, kembali Len pun menarik Rin keluar dari area pelatihan meninggalkan Miku dan orang-orang yang menjadi saksi dari keributan yang mereka buat.

 **.**

Rin mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu lebar pemuda blonde yang tengah memangkunya ini saat rasa sakit yang di terima pada saraf membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Gigi taring yang sedari tadi menancap pada bahu pun akhirnya keluar tatkala pemiliknya telah puas dan meninggalkan lubang menganga sebesar kepala pulpen disana. Memang ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya 2 minggu ini tapi, rin tetap saja tidak bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit saat gigi taring Len menusuk dirinya.

Tubuh pucat nan lemas Rin pun terkulai lemas ke arah Len. Wajar jika gadis itu begitu lemas, entah sudah berapa banyak darahnya yang di hisap oleh vampire di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau adukan pada Gumi?"

Pertanyaan Len yang tiba-tiba dan tidak di waktu yang tepat membuat Rin enggan menjawab tapi mengingat tempramen pemuda itu yang sangat buruk dalam mode ini, Rin pun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Len. "Aku hanya berkonsultasi." Jawabnya dengan suara yang parau.

"Camkan ini di otakmu! Jika diriku sampai terkena hukuman maka ku pastikan kau akan menjalani hukuman yang lebih berat dariku."

Rin tahu, setiap perkataan Len akan benar-benar ia lakukan dan sekarang saat dirinya tengah di ancam, ia berniat untuk memprotes ucapan Len tapi ada halangan yang menghambatnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa semakin pening dan pandangannya perlahan mengabur seiring waktu hingga dalam hitungan detik semua tidak dapat ia ingat lagi. Rin pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian berdua akan ku berikan misi di Manila selama tiga hari kedepan dan tugas kalian berdua adalah memata-matai perdagangan senjata ilegal disana. Dan agen orange-..." Kiyoteru menatap Rin dengan serius. "Karena agen banana tidak mungkin menulis laporan selama misi kalian maka kau yang akan menggantikannya." Kata Kiyoteru pada Rin.

"Ha'i!"

"Untuk info perdagangan, kalian bisa tanyakan pada salah satu informan kita yang berada di daerah sana. Lalu untuk persenjataan, karena misi kalian kali ini hanya memantau jalannya pekerjaan ilegal mereka maka, untuk kali ini tidak terlalu banyak amunisi yang akan di berikan jadi, pergunakanlah dengan baik." Jelas Kiyoteru kembali.

"Ano..."

"Ada apa agen Orange?"

"Untuk tempat tinggal?"

"Ah ya! Untuk tempat tinggal kalian sudah di sewakan satu apartment kecil di daerah xxx yang tidak jauh dari tempat perdagangan tersebut."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku bagaimana untuk agen banana? Bukankah dia tidak bisa tinggal sendiri?" Rin melirik pada Len yang dalam mode disabilitas.

"Apa aku mengatakan bahwa agen Banana akan di tinggalkan sendiri? Tidak, agen banana tidak di berikan apartement sendiri, lebih tepatnya kalian akan tinggal bersama di apartement tersebut."

Rin cukup terkejut mendengar perintah dari atasannya bahwa ia harus tinggal bersama vampire berbahaya seperti Len. Jika di pikir lagi, jangankan tinggal bersama selama beberapa hari, berada di satu asrama yang terhalang tembok saja pemuda itu tetap bisa melakukan apapun padanya. Sungguh, ini seperti melemparkan dirinya ke dalam mulut singa yang tengah lapar.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalian adalah partner, sudah seharusnya tetap bersama dalam keadaan apapun terlebih ini adalah misi kalian berdua. Tapi, mungkin bisa ku pertimbangkan jika kau mau menyewa sendiri apartementmu dan miliknya." Kata Kiyoteru yang langsung membuat terbungkam. Bagaimana tidak, jangankan uang untuk menyewa apartement, uang untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya pun masih jauh dari kata cukup.

"A-akan ku laksanakan misi ini." jawab Rin dengan tidak rela.

"Kalian boleh pergi dan jangan lupa untuk mengurusi keperluan kalian selama berada disana nantinya. Satu lagi, pesawat kalian akan berangkat 3 jam lagi."

"Ha'i..."

 **TBC**

 **Selamat pagi, siang atau malam semuanya.**

 **Maaf saya ga up", ada alasan tersendiri dan alasannya sudah saya katakan di ff saya sebelumnya yang berjudul "Hurt". Dan maka dari itu saya baru bisa Up Crita ini sekarang.**

 **Bagi yang menunggu Len dalam versi disabilitasnya, di chap selanjutnya akan ku buatkan lebih banyak, dan maaf di chapter kali ini sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan Len dengan versi itu. Maaf banget...**

 **Dan untuk para readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter kemarin saya benar-benar berterima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya dan maaf karena belum bisa menjawab segala review kalian untuk kali ini.**

 **Dan untuk pada Reader yang telah membaca cerita ini saya berterima kasih sudang meluangkan waktunya dan mau membaca crita ini hingga habis dan jika berkenan sekalian kritik dan sarannya ya, Hehehe...**

 **Mungkin segitu dulu crita saya,**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	6. Manila di hari pertama

" _Ice cream_."

Rin menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar berbalik menatap pemuda _blonde_ yang berjalan gontai di belakangnya. _Ice cream_ ya? Sepertinya Rin setuju dengan ucapan Len mengingat hari ini begitu panas dan sudah hampir 1 jam mereka berjalan, namun belum juga menemukan apartemen yang harus mereka tempati selama seminggu.

Rin mengambil dompet miliknya dari saku celana dan mulai mendesah kecewa saat melihat isi dompetnya. Ia lupa menukar lembar uangnya sehingga dengan terpaksa keinginan mereka tadi tertunda. Rin memasukan kembali dompetnya lalu menatap kulit putih pucat Len yang terlihat semakin pucat. Sepertinya perkataan Gumi benar, _vampire_ tidak akan mati hanya terkena matahari, tapi bukan berarti mereka kebal terhadapnya terlebih untuk para keturunan asli seperti Len.

"Rin, Len haus, Len mau minum."

Rengekkan Len kali ini benar-benar membuat Rin kasihan pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan Len minum saat ini karena Rin tahu yang pemuda itu maksud adalah meminum darahnya. Memang sifat Len dalam mode _vampire_ itu membuatnya kesal, tapi melihat Len dalam mode manusia seperti ini malah terkadang membuat Rin tidak tega.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melihat peta dulu. Mungkin saja apartemen kita sudah dekat." Rin mengambil peta yang diberikan Kiyoteru sebelum pergi dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Tidak! Len mau sekarang!" Ucapnya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil yang ngambek tidak dibelikan _ice cream_.

Rin menghela nafas melihat rengekkan Len yang semakin menjadi. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat umum Len." Kata Rin memberikan pengertian.

Len mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena permintaannya tidak ditanggapi. Ia tahu pemuda itu kehausan dan butuh asupan tenaga, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat umum. Tanpa memperdulikan rengekkan lain dari Len, Rin kembali memfokuskan diri pada peta yang dipegangnya.

"Dari sini belok kanan lalu umm..."

"Kau ini buta arah atau bagaimana? Harusnya belok kiri, bodoh."

"Ya, kau benar. Harusnya kita be-ekh?!"

Gadis _honey_ _blonde_ itu menengok pada bahu kirinya dimana wajah Len bertumpu disana seraya menatap peta. Merasa tengah diperhatikan, Len pun ikut menatap wajah Rin yang cukup dekat dengan wajah datar.

"Apa?"

Rin menyentil hidung Len dengan agak kencang hingga membuat pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Aku menolongmu dan kau membalasnya dengan kurang aja! Apa kau ingin aku bunuh, huh?!" Ucap Len kesal.

"Kenapa kau berubah di tempat seperti ini?! Modemu _vampire_ mu hanya bertahan satu jam dan kita perlu men- _charge_ selama setengah hari untuk mendapat menyalakannya kembali, tapi kau malah memakinya dengan sia-sia!" Jawab Rin tatkala kesal.

Raut wajah kesal Len tiba-tiba kembali datar tatkala ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebelum kembali mendekati Rin dan tanpa berkata apapun, Len menggendong tubuh mungil Rin di bahunyayang membuat gadis itu memekik kaget.

Menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat umum dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua yang terbilang unik karena bertengkar lalu berubah jadi bermain gendong-gendongan membuat wajah Rin merona. Ia paling tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian sejak dulu dan terima kasih untuk Len karena telah membuatnya malu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Len menaruh tas besarnya yang berisi pakaian di atas koper Rin lalu mengeratkan tangannya melingkari pinggang dan juga koper gadis itu. Saat terasa sudah cukup nyaman, Len pun berlari dengan cukup kencang tanpa memperdulikan suara protesan Rin dan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Sekarang, kepalanya hanya berisi rangkaian jalur untuk mencapai apartemen.

Namun yang pasti Len hanya ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan dahaganya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

 **~(.o.)~**

"Cu-cukup."

Beberapa tepukan kecil Rin berikan pada punggung Len tatkala dirinya mulai merasa pening akibat darah yang telah berkurang cukup banyak sejak pemuda itu menancapkan taringnya. Mendapatkan tanda dari partnernya, Len menarik gigi taringnya keluar dengan perlahan yang menimbulkan ringisan kecil dari Rin.

Sudah sejak 15 menit lalu mereka sampai di apartemen dan Len menurunkan tubuh Rin yang membuat gadis bernafas lega. Namun beberapa saat setelah Rin membuka pintu apartemen mereka, Len menerjang jatuh dan langsung dan menancapkan giginya pada bahu Rin yang terbuka akibat tarikan paksa pada baju gadis itu yang membuatnya robek. Mungkin bagi orang awam, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang tidak sanggup menahan gairah hingga berakhir melakukannya di depan pintu apartemen. Tapi nyatanya semua itu berbanding terbalik jika berada di posisi Rin sekarang.

Rin merapatkan pakaiannya robek sebelum menerima uluran tangan Len yang berniat membantunya bangun. Len tahu bagaimana keadaan Rin saat kehilangan banyak darah karena sudah berminggu-minggu ia terus membuat gadis itu pingsan setelah meminumnya. Maka dari itu sebelum Rin pingsan, Len membantu Rin untuk berjalan ke dalam apartemen dan menyenderkan gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh. Bukan tanpa alasan Len melakukan hal ini, hanya saja ia ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Rin.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Rin menengadah menatap Len yang tengah mencari sesuatu pada saku jaketnya. "Biarkan aku istirahat terlebih dahulu. Kita bicarakan itu nanti." Kata Rin hendak menutup matanya.

Sebelum Rin menutup mata, sebuah memo terpampang di depan wajahnya. "Ambil itu!" Ucap Len.

Perlahan tangan Rin mengambil kertas memo dari Len dan mulai membaca, namun otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti maksud dari isi memo tersebut. "Apa ini?" Tanya Rin seraya menengadah menatap Len.

"Selama aku bersamamu disini maka kau harus menggantikan Gumi untuk mengurus semua kegiatan dan keperluanku. Lalu semua jadwal kegiatan dan keperluanku telah dicatat dalam memo itu oleh Gumi, namun ada yang perlu digaris bawahi karena cukup penting."

Rin menyeringitkan dahinya saat mulai membaca memo lagi dengan seksama. Entah mengapa kali ini ia seperti _babysitter_ Len. "Kau seperti balita yang masih memakai popok saja." Tanggap Rin.

Sebenarnya Len agak kesal dengan ucapan Rin, namun apa mau dikata jika dirinya yang satu lagi tidak bisa melakukan apapun? Maka dari itu, daripada membuat Rin kesal dan tidak mau mengurusnya, ia harus sedikit bersabar. Bukan salahnya jika terlahir tidak normal.

"Ada yang harus kutekankan disini. Pertama, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh terlalu lembut terhadap diriku dalam mode manusia. Kedua, jangan pernah memberikan atau membiarkanku makan hal-hal yang berbau coklat, susu, msg terlalu banyak, dan makanan gurih lainnya. Ketiga, jangan biarkan diriku meminum alkohol dalam mode manusia. Keempat, waktu tidur saat bukan jam misi adalah pukul 9 malam dan kau tidak boleh lupa. Kelima, jangan berikan minuman apapun padaku sebelum tidur, jelas?!" Jelas Len.

Rin mengangguk kecil menanggapi penjelasan Len yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia dengar karena sudah terlalu lemas dan pening. Dan dalam hitungan detik pandangan Rin mengambur lalu berubah gelap. Rin pingsan.

 ** _Addict_**

Bola mata _shappire_ milik Rin terbuka perlahan tatkala suara berisik masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Rin meringis pelan seraya memegang kepala saat rasa pening mulai menghantam karena kurangnya pasokan sel darah merah di dalam tubuh. Setelah rasa pening yang ia rasakan menghilang, bola mata _shappire_ itu meneliti setiap jengkal apartemen yang di tempatinya selama seminggu untuk kegiatan misi. Apartemen itu memang tidak bagus bahkan cukup kecil dibanding kamar asrama di agensi, tapi mengibgat keadaan Rin dahulu sebelum masuk ke agensi, Rin yakin bisa tinggal nyaman disana.

Di dekat pintu masuk terlihat Len yang tengah memasak di sisi kiri pintu dengan celemek. Entah mengapa Rin merasa apartemen ini di _desaign_ dengan konsep apartemen jepang pada umumnya, padahal mereka tengah berada di Manila. Tidak! Rin yakin tempat ini masih memiliki campur tangan dengan agensinya.

"Kagamine- _san._ "

Mendengar marga barunya dipanggil, Len menengok ke arah Rin yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. "Rin!" Teriak Len seraya tersenyum senang.

Ah, ternyata Len dalam mode manusia. Tunggu! Dalam mode manusia? Dengan tatapan _horror_ , Rin melirik ke arah wajan yang tengah mematangkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Ah ya! Ada satu hal yang ia lupa saat akan berangkat misi yaitu, Rin tidak bisa memasak. Sekarang saat dirinya tidak bisa memasak, Rin malah membiarkan seorang tuna grahita memasak?! Manusia macam apa dirimu, Rin? Tunggu, sekarang dia bukan lagi manusia, kan?

"Rin?"

Rin kembali ke alam sadarnya tatkala Len kembali memanggil namanya. Ia harus menegur Len karena bermain api tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Matikan kompor itu, Len! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan bermain masak-masakan seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi kebakaran?" Kata Rin.

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah Len, Len mematikan kompor sesuai perintah Rin. Tapi tidak hanya mematikan kompor, Len pun langsung mengangkat wajan dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk dengan ukuran sedang lalu membawanya ke hadapan Rin. Sebenarnya ia tidak langsung menaruh mangkuk berisi sayuran itu pada Rin, tapi ia menata meja bundar yang akhirnya dijadikan tempat menaruh lauk pauk oleh Len.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Rin agak bingung dengan apartemen ini. Meskipun disini terkesan kecil dan minimalis, kenapa begitu banyak perabotan rumah tangga dan lainnya? Padahal seingat Rin, mereka hanya membawa pakaian dan keperluan pribadi saat naik pesawat pagi tadi. Tidak! bukan hal itu yang membuat Rin bingung, tapi lauk pauk buatan Len lah yang membuat Rin merasa kebingungan.

"Apa ini kau yang buat, Kagamine- _san_?" Bodoh, mengapa Rin bertanya seperti itu? Padahal tadi ia melihat Len sendiri yang memasaknya.

Raut wajah bahagia Len berubah muram mendengar perkataan Rin. "Rin tidak suka makanan buatan Len?" Kata Len.

Melihat Len yang muram seperti ini membuat Rin menghela nafas. Memang ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan Len saat ia berada dalam mode _vampire_ , tapi dalam mode manusia seperti sekarang, Rin selalu mengalah dan mengikuti arus.

Rin menegakkan tubuhnya yang berada di posisi duduk sejak ia pingsan tadi agar lebih nyaman. Tepat setelah ia mengubah posisi, Len menyodorkan semangkuk kecil nasi hangat pada Rin. Awalnya Rin tidak langsung menerima pemberian Len, namun melihat wajah Len yang kembali muram akhirnya Rin mrngambil mangkuk nasi hangat tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

Len mengangguk senang saat Rin menanggapi pemberiannya dan ia pun mengambil satu mangkuk lagi untuk dirinya. "Selamat makan." Ucapnya sebelum mulai makan hidangan yang ia buat sendiri.

Entah mengapa melihat Len makan dengan wajah bahagia mengingatkannya tentang selera makan pemuda itu selama ini yang cukup berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, membuat Rin bertambah ragu untuk makan masakan pemuda blonde itu. Dan sepertinya Len menyadari bahwa Rin sama sekali tidak mencolek sedikit pun makanan buatannya sehingga ia menatap gadis itu.

"Makan!"

Mendengar ucapan bernada tinggi dari Len, Rin akhirnya mengambil _chop stick_ yang sebenarnya dia masih ragu. Namun saat ia mengambil potongan sayur buatan Len dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, keraguan Rin sirna begitu saja. Tak disangka masakan buatan Len begitu enak bahkan jauh lebih enak dibanding masakannya sendiri.

"Enak!"

Rin benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Len bisa memasak. Apakah ini salah satu kelebihan Len di dalam ketidak sempurnaannya? Jika seperti ini, seharusnya Len menjadi koki saja daripada harus bekerja mati-matian di dalam agensi dengan presentasi kematian cukup tinggi. Ah, lagi-lagi Rin lupa, Len kan _vampire_.

"Rin."

"Umm?"

Rin menengadah menatap Len yang berada di seberang meja saat ia dipanggil. Namun saat dijawab dengan gumaman, Len malah menggeleng cepat sebagai tanda 'tidak jadi' yang membuat Rin menyeringitkan dahi bingung. Masa bodolah, yang penting makan terlebih dahulu untuk memulihkan tenaga sebelum Len mengigitnya lagi.

 ** _TBC_**


	7. Manila Dan Bawang Putih

"Sekitar tujuh hingga sepuluh orang."

 _"Tujuh hingga sepuluh? Baiklah, aku akan masuk sekarang."_

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kau tidak lupa dengan misi kita hari ini- _kan_ , agen _banana_?"

 _"Ya. Kau tunggu saja disa-"_

 _"Siapa kau!"_

 _"Sh*t!"_

"Apa yang terjadi, agen _banana_ " Terdengar suara 'pip' yang menandakan sambungan internal antara kedua agen ini terputus secara sepihak. "Kenapa dia ceroboh sekali!" Geramnya lanjut.

Rin mematikan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya sejak tadi untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas lalu ia pun berdiri dan keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dengan waspada ia membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan lalu keluar dari sana tatkala dirinya tak melihat siapapun yang melintas sejauh matanya memandang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil dengan sedikit was-was meski Rin menampilkan wajah datar. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara-suara yang cukup ramai antara tembakan peluru, makian, dan umpatan seiring langkahnya. Beruntung perjalanannya menuju parkiran _basement_ tidak mendapatkan halangan berhubung rekan kerjanyalah yang mendapat perhatian dari hampir seluruh orang-orang di tempat ini.

Rin memasuki mobil saat dirinya telah menemukan kendaraan yang ia pakai untuk kesini tadi lalu menyalakannya dengan terburu-buru. Dengan cepat Rin membawa mobil tersebut keluar dari parkiran tanpa perduli orang-orang yang sepertinya mulai sadar bahwa mereka tidak menghadapi satu orang, tapi lebih. Ia melajukan mobilnya keluar dari perkarangan gedung tua tak terawat yang tengah para agen itu selidiki ke tempat rencana berkumpulnya mereka nanti. Ah, satu hal yang perlu diketahui, memang tempat yang mereka selidiki ini terlihat begitu tua dan tak terawat, tapi itu hanya bagian luarnya saja. Suatu saat jika kalian pergi ke suatu tempat, janganlah terlalu percaya pada rumah tua yang terlihat tak terpakai, mungkin saja di dalamnya jauh lebih bagus bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Dari kejadian tadi, Rin benar-benar bersyukur meski mereka dapat melihat mobilnya pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang, ia masih bisa selamat karena tak ada yang mengikutinya. Tidak, ia yakin pasti ada yang mencarinya, namun laju kecepatannya yang cukup tinggi di awal tadi membuat mereka kehilangan Rin begitu cepat. Untungnya sejak awal ia mulai menerima kehidupan baru dan Rin memohon pada Gumi untuk mengajarinya mengendarai mobil. Yah, meski ini bisa dibilang keberuntungan, tapi ada satu hal yang belum pasti.

"Dimana dia?"

Mata biru itu terus saja menerawang ke ujung gang tempat persembunyiannya seraya sesekali Rin melirik ke arah arloji yang tengah ia kenakan. Kalau saja pemuda bermuka dua-menurut Rin- itu tidak ketahuan, ia yakin misinya hari ini telah selesai dengan cepat dan aman tanpa perlu adanya gangguan.

"10 menit lagi."

Perhitungan menit ini bukanlah tentang bom atau makan malam, tapi hitungan menit dimana mode _vampire_ Len akan berakhir. Len atau agen banana memiliki masalah pada psikologisnya yang disebabkan oleh gangguan fisik atau biasa dibilang cacat. Partner Rin itu adalah seorang _half_ cacat hanya dapat mengubah bentuk dirinya menjadi vampire pada umumnya dalam waktu satu jam saja, jika lebih dari itu maka ia akan kembali ke dalam bentuk manusia yang kekurangan dan mode vampire hanya bisa diaktifkan dua belas jam sekali.

Suara pintu mobil bagian belakang terbuka dan tertutup kembali membuat Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang terengah-engah dengan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya yang membuat ia terlihat seksi. Merasa gadis di jok pengemudi tidak menjalankan tugasnya, Len melirik tajam bercampur kesal kearah Rin.

"Cepat jalan, bodoh!"

 _ **ADDICT**_

Sebuah helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan Rin setelah sambungan telpon dari bosnya mati. Sejak tadi ia melaporkan perkembangan misinya sekaligus kegagalan mereka berdua kemarin malam dan mulai merencanakan ulang kegiatan selanjutnya. Memang ia tidak mendapatkan makian atau omelan dari ketua, tapi mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya begitu lelah secara batin.

Mata biru Rin kini memperhatikan Len yang tengah berputar-putar di dalam apartemen seraya memakan sebuah pisang hanya dengan memakai sebuah boxer tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pegal melihat kelakuan Len, ia yakin pasti akan kena damprat lagi saat pemuda itu berubah normal. Padahal dia yang bertingkah abnormal, tapi selalu Rin yang kena omelan dengan alasan tidak mencegahnya. Seharusnya Len lebih tau bagaimana keras kepalanya dia dalam mode apapun. Tapi dengan pakai boxer saja sudah cukup dibanding saat pertama mereka berada disini. Berlari-larian sambil telanjang, mungkin Rin tidak bisa melupakan kenangan buruk yang seperti itu dalam hidupnya.

"Len, ini sudah setengah sebelas malam. Kau harus tidur, dan berhentilah makan atau minum terus. Aku tidak mau kau mengompol seperti kemarin." Kata Rin mengingatkan karena ia tak mau dibuat susah karena ompolan Len seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang Rin mengerti mengapa Len memberitahukan beberapa hal tentang peraturan dirinya dalam mode manusia. Rasanya Rin seperti mengurus anak kecil saja.

Len menengok ke arah Rin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan pisang. "Umm!" Ia mengangguk sekilas lalu membuang sembarangan kulit pisang yang ia pegang. Dengan cepat ia menurunkan boxernya dan berjalan ke arah kamar tanpa memperdulikan protesan Rin atas kebiasaannya yang tidur sambil telanjang.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku berpartner dengan pria abnormal itu."

Sebenarnya Rin salah jika menyalahkan Tuhan, karena yang membuat keadaannya seperti ini adalah author tak bertanggung jawab yang tengah nyegir-nyegir tidak jelas karena puas menistainya.

"Len, sudah pagi. Cepat bangun!"

Tak ada jawaban dari balik pintu kamar yang Len tiduri. Rin yakin pemuda itu pasti masih asik dalam alam mimpinya seperti biasa, maka dari itu sekarang ia membuka pintu kamar yang ia yakin tak terkunci perlahan lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Di pojok sana terlihat Len yang tengah meringkuk membelakangi Rin di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dari pinggang kebawah. Rin menghela nafas sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Len.

"Ini sudah pagi! Ayo ba-ish!" Ucapan Rin berganti tatkala lagi-lagi ia melihat selimut yang Len kenakan telah membuat pola basah. "Kau mengompol lagi!?" Rin mengguncang bahu Len dengan kesal. Tak tahukan Len bahwa ia lelah menjemur kasurnya? "Len bangun! Bangun!"

"Ngghh! Berisik!"

"Ekh?"

Bola mata berwarna merah darah itu menatap Rin dengan kesal, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Rin yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Biasanya yang menyambut Rin adalah Len dalam mode manusia dan kali ini malah berbeda dengan pagi biasanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Len manusia? Apakah sekarang Len _vampire_ mulai mendominasi? Tunggu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus memarahi Len.

"Cepat bangun dan lihatlah selimutmu! Ini karena kau tidak bisa dibilangi! Aku sudah katakan jangan minum terus semalam, kau malah tidak bisa dibilangi! Dan lihatlah sekarang! Kau malah membasahi kasurnya lagi!"

Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu melirik ke arah Rin dengan tatapan datar. "Manis." Tangan besar itu menarik lengan Rin hingga membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"E-ekh!? Tu-tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Baumu sangat manis."

Bulu kuduk Rin meremang tatkala mata merah di hadapannya ini terasa begitu pekat dan sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Lepaskan aku!" Rin meronta sekuat tenaga agar cengkraman pada lengannya lepas, namun itu sama sekali tidak berefek apapun.

Len menarik tubuh Rin dengan sekali hentakan agar lebih dekat dengannya. Satu lengannya yang lain melingkari pinggang ramping Rin agar gadis itu tidak kabur atau menghindarinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Rin seraya membaui tubuh gadis itu. Tangannya yang mencengkram Rin tadi berpindah untuk menelusuri tulang punggung Rin perlahan. Setiap hembusan nafas yang menerpa kulit leher Rin membuat gadis itu merinding. Menurut Len hari ini Rin begitu berbeda, bau manis keluar dari setiap pori-pori dalam tubuhnya yang membangkitkan sesuatu.

Rin mulai gelagapan tatkala ia merasakan tangan Len meremas bokongnya begitu sensual. "Tu-tunggu sebentar! Jika kau ingin darah maka akan ku berikan! Tapi hentikan tanganmu itu, Len!" Kata Rin.

"Darah? Benar, tubuhmu mengeluarkan bau manis darah."

Len memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Rin bukan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya melainkan hal lain. Pemuda bermata merah itu merobek kaos putih yang Rin kenakan dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja pada lengan Rin. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Len merobek baju Rin, bahkan sudah puluhan kali ia harus membeli pakaian baru hanya untuk memuaskan dahaga pemuda itu. Tapi selama ini Len hanya fokus pada darah saja, tidak seperti sekarang yang berani untuk bermain pada tubuhnya.

Rin merogoh saku piyama tidurnya dengan usaha ekstra. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bawang putih dari dalam sana lalu menancapkan kuku dalam-dalam hingga sari dan baunya keluar. Rin mendekat bawang tersebut pada wajah Len dan kejadian selanjutnya tidak dapat ia duga. Tatkala hidung Len mulai mengendus bau bawang tersebut, pemuda itu langsung mendorong tubuh Rin menjauh lalu mundur sesaat dan menutupi hidungnya dengan selimut.

"Sial! Apa yang kau berikan padaku, huh!?"

Gadis _honey blonde_ itu menatap Len dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benar apa kata Megpoid-san sebelumnya, bawang putih tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi bukan berarti _vampire_ tidak takut bawang putih. Bawang putih ini benar-benar bisa membantunya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Yah, meski tidak memberikan efek apapun, jika syarat pertama tidak terpenuhi. Bawang putih dapat membantu menghindari _serangan_ dari vampire lain saat kau tengah menstruasi.

Megpoid- _san_ sebelumnya menjelaskan sesuatu tentang menstruasi dan bawang putih sebelumnya. Di saat periode menstruasi, para mate perempuan akan menguarkan aroma khas bagaikan obat perangsang bagi pasangannya. Inilah saat-saat inilah pasanganmu akan menjadi liar dan tak terkendali. Di saat seperti inilah bawang putih menjadi peran utama. Aroma khas menstruasi dan bau bawang putih akan menjadi satu. Perpaduan aroma tersebut nantinya akan menghasilkan bau menyengat yang dibenci oleh partner mereka dan membuat gairah mereka turun secara drastis.

"Buang benda busuk itu dari kamarku! Kau mengotori udara di dalam sini!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang tiba-tiba bertindak kurang ajar! Rasakan itu!"

Len semakin menjauhkan tubuhnya tatkala bau tersebut masih belum hilang. Yah, itu semuakan karena Rin masih berada di dalam kamarnya. "Cepat pergi dan bawa benda busuk itu dari sini!" Usir Len.

Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Setidaknya alihkan pandanganmu saat melihat tubuhku, bodoh!" Kata Rin.

"Huh? Apa yang harus ku alihkan dari dada datarmu itu!? Cepat keluar! Baunya semakin menyengat!"

"Da-Datar!?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat keluar!"

"Baiklah! Kau urus saja sendiri bekas ompolmu!" Dengan perasaan kesal, Rin berjalan keluar dari kamar Len seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sedikit.

Setelah pintu kamar dibanting oleh Rin, Len pun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega tanpa harus tersiksa dengan bau busuk tadi. "Sial! Bau busuknya terus saja menghantui penciumanku." Yah meski baunya telah hilang, Len masih belum bisa melupakan bau memuakkan tadi.

Mata Len kini teralihkan pada selimut yang tengah ia pegang, tepatnya pada bagian basah disana. Dengan cepat Len menaikan selimut agak tinggi untuk melihat apa yang menjadi basahnya selimut tersebut. Saat mengerti apa yang terjadi Len hanya menghela nafas dan sedikit bersyukur karena ia membuat Rin pergi secepatnya. Len tidak dapat memikirkan ekspresi macam apa yang harus ia pasang jika Rin mengurus bekas _basahan_ -nya kali ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa? Bodoh."

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Hola All. Bertemu lagi dengan Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

 **Kali ini saya mau tanya, ini belum parah kan!? ini belum M kan?**

 **Maaf saya bertanya seperti itu, soalnya cerita ini mau saya murnikan di rated T saja dan tidak lebih. Yah, jika suatu saat pikiran saya mulai kemana-mana, mungkin saya pertimbahkan lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang saya taruh di rated T dulu. Hohohoho...**

 **Yang nanya soal adegan terakhir. Biasalah, saat ada siklus bulanan para perempuan, maka ada pula siklus bulanan para laki-laki. Belum ngerti? Cek aja cerita "Twins" di chapter "Mimpi" :v.**

 **Dan untuk ide soal bawang putih, itu murni dari pemikiran saya karena menurut saya agak aneh dengan vampire yang selalu dikaitkan dengan bawang putih. Jadi disini saya buat bawang putih hanya untuk menetralkan obat perangsang alami seorang gadis saat periode menstruasi.**

 **Q: Kenapa Rin ga pakai bawang putih sejak awal?**

 **A: Lah, kan Rin sejak dari dikasih bawang putih sama Gumi, dia belum percaya akan khasiatnya. Jadi dia juga ga percaya tentang sifat buas partnernya saat mencium bau dirinya yang tengah menstruasi.**

 **Kayanya segitu aja cerita kali ini. Terima kasih bagi Reader yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	8. Chapter 7: Manila dan

_**Np: Mulai dari chapter ini ada sedikit tambahan.**_

 _ **Len = untuk Len dalam mode disabilitas**_

 _ **Len = untuk Len dalam mode vampire.**_

 _ **Yah, mungkin segitu aja... dan selamat membaca.**_

 _ **Addict**_

Jemari mungil nan lentik milik Rin tengah menari di atas laptop sejak setengah jam lalu. Di balik layar laptop terlihat laporan hasil misi yang akan ia berikan pada Kiyoteru seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kepala honey blonde Rin sesekali menatap Len yang tengah berjalan-jalan di dalam apartemen, entah apa yang tengah di lakukannya yang pasti tidak jelas. Sudah hampir dua hari ini Len tidak mau berbicara dengan Rin, bahkan pria blonde tersebut tidak mau berubah menjadi mode vampire sejak Rin membangunkannya terakhir kali.

Rin menghela nafas melihat tingkah Len yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang diam. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kulkas mini yang sudah tersedia sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen ini, sepertinya memang telah disiapkan oleh Kiyoteru. Rin membuka kulkas mini tersebut dan mengambil segelas smothies pisang yang ia buat saat teringat apa makanan kesukaan Len. Rin menutup kembali pintu kulkas lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Len.

"Smothies pisang untukmu," Rin menyodorkan smothies tersebut pada Len yang disambut dengan bahagia oleh pria itu. "Tapi kumohon duduklah selama aku mengerjakan laporan kita." Sambung Rin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Len.

Entah mengapa Len seperti seekor primata yang ada di kebun binatang saja. Mengingat kesamaan keduanya yang menyukai buah bernama pisang itu. Yah, itu hanya pemikiran standar Rin saja, tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkannya pada Len. Ia masih tidak mau membuat masalah dengan vampire mesum dan merepotkan satu ini. Yah, merepotkan sekali.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih padaku, jangan hanya diam saja!"

Pria blonde itu tetap enggap berkata apapun pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Rin menghela nafas melihat tingkah Len yang merepotkan, pasalnya kalau seperti ini terus maka misi mereka akan tertunda cukup lama. Rin berjongkok di hadapan Len yang tengah meminum smothies pisangnya.

"Apa Len marah pada, Rin?" Tanya Rin seperti seorang ibu berbicara pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Apa Len lapar? Len mau darah? Bukankah Len belum minum darah selama dua hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi tidak dijawab oleh Len, tapi setidaknya perkataan Rin dapat menarik perhatian Len. Ah ya, tak ada vampire yang tidak tertarik dengan darah meskipun seorang vampire cacat. Yah, awalnya saja Len terlihat tertarik, namun seperkian detik kemudian Len pun membuang mukanya dan kembali menikmati smothies pisang. Rasanya Rin ingin meremas wajah shota Len, tapi tidak jadi mengingat Len bisa membunuhnya kalau berani macam-macam pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup!" Dengan kesal Rin merebut smothies Len yang langsung mendapat rengekkan darinya. "Tak ada smothies hingga Len bisa menjalankan misi seperti sedia kala!" Kata Rin dengan tegas.

"Smothies," Mata biru Len mulai berkaca-kaca tatkala tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kalau Len mau smothies, maka laksanakan misi!" Ulang Rin.

"Smothies,"

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku melakukan apa yang tidak ku inginkan. Jadi, kembalikan minuman itu padaku!"

Rin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, otaknya memproses kata-kata Len. Ah, ternyata itu Len yang menjawab, terbukti dari mata birunya yang telah berubah menjadi merah. Melihat Len yang tetap keras kepala, Rin pun tidak mau kalah. Rin menyembunyikan smothies itu di belakang punggungnya agar tidak direbut oleh Len.

"Selama misi disini kau menjadi tanggung jawabku, jadi aku berhak mengaturmu jika kau memperlambat misi." Kata Rin.

"Hanya Kiyoteru yang bisa mengaturku, ingat itu!" Kata Len mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Rin sebagai penekanan agar gadis itu mengerti, bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Rin menepis tangan Len. "Aku sudah melaporkan kelalaianmu pada ketua dan dia menyerahkan segalanya padaku, jadi aku mempunyai hak untuk membenarkan sikapmu itu!" Balas Rin.

"Lapor? Memangnya apa yang kau laporkan pada Kiyoteru, huh?"

"Aku melaporkan kelalaianmu sejak dua hari yang lalu setelah kau mengompol!"

"Huh?" Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau! Ack! Kenapa kau harus melaporkan hal seperti itu, huh?" Tanya Len dengan nada tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu saat ketahuan mengompol sampai-sampai melalaikan misi?"

"Dengar! Aku tidak mengompol!"

"Lantas, mengapa kasurmu itu basah dan kau menjemurnya sembunyi-sembunyi? Kalau bukan mengompol, lalu apa?"

"Ck!"

Len mengacak rambutnya kesal karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Toh, tidak mungkin ia bilang dua hari yang lalu adalah siklus bulanan para pria. Mau taruh dimana mukanya nanti? Walaupun dia cacat, ia masih memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Lagipula bukan tanpa alasan ia mogok bicara dan agak menjauh dari Rin. Len hanya tidak menyukai bau menyengat yang tercium dari tubuh Rin beberapa hari ini. Padahal sebelumnya Rin berbau sangat manis dan lezat sebelum gadis itu memberikannya sebuah bawang putih.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kembalikan minumanku!" Kata Len yang mencoba mengambil smothies di belakang Rin, namun bisa dihindari oleh Rin.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau berjanji akan melaksanakan misi!"

"Ck! Baiklah!" Rin tersenyum mendengar Len mau menjalankan misi lagi. "Tapi tidak untuk malam ini." Sambungnya.

"Ekh? Kenapa?"

"Untuk misi, aku harus memulihkan staminaku. Lagipula aku sudah memakai mode ini selama setengah jam dan ini sudah hampir sore. Kita akan menyusun rencana dan memulihkan tenaga hari ini lalu besok semua akan dimulai kembali."

Entah mengapa perasaan Rin mulai tidak enak. Lehernya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit begitu saja saat mendengar kata-kata Len soal memulihkan tenaga. Sial! Ini pasti berhubungan dengan asupan darah untuk pria itu. "Seharusnya dia mogok bicara lebih lama saja." Gumam Rin kecil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A-ah! Ti-tidak."

 _ **ADDICT**_

"Keadaan?"

"Terlalu banyak penjaga di luar." Rin menurunkan teropong yang ia gunakan untuk memantau sebuah gedung tua. "Sepertinya mereka mengetatkan penjagaan sejak kita ketahuan menerobos masuk kesana." Sambung Rin.

"Ada berapa penjaga?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua puluh orang. Tunggu!" Rin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Len yang tengah bersender pada mobil. "Kau kan vampire murni, seharusnya kau lebih bisa melihat keadaan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh." Komentar Rin.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Kau benar-benar percaya dengan semua kebohongan tentang vampire pada novel dan televisi, huh?" Tanya Len dengan nada meremehkan.

Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Perlu kuingatkan, bahwa aku ini hanya seorang manusia sebelum menjadi vampire. Jadi aku hanya tahu tentang vampire sebatas pengetahuanku saja." Kata Rin.

"Yah, manusia memang bodoh. Maka dari itu manusia menjadi mahluk terendah di muka bumi ini." Tanggap Len.

Rin memutar bola matanya malas saat. "Terserah." Rin kembali mengangkat teropongnya hingga pas pada kedua matanya dan kembali melihat keadaan.

"Kita sudah kehabisan waktu. Jadi jalur mana yang harus diterobos?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak." Rin kembali menurunkan teropongnya dan menatap ke arah Len. "Kita tidak bisa memakai cara yang lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Penjagaan mereka kali ini cukup ketat. Sepertinya mereka telah memprediksi, bahwa kita akan kembali menerobos masuk." Kata Rin.

"Kalau begitu pindah ke rencana b."

Rin menyeringitkan dahinya bingung dengan pernyataan Len. "Rencana b? Bukankah kita tidak punya rencana b?" Tanya Rin.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Len membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas dari dalam sana lalu melemparkannya pada Rin. Dengan sigap Rin pun menangkap tas tersebut lalu membukanya. Mata Rin membulat tak percaya saat dirinya melihat apa yang ada di dalam tas tersebut. Sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan perpotongan dada rendah menjadi sesuatu yang terlihat horor bagi Rin.

"A-apa maksudmu-"

"Karena hanya wajahmu yang belum ketahuan, maka kau yang menerobos masuk kesana dan-" Len mengambil sebuah botol anggur dari dalam bagasi. "Ini sebagai pemanis." Sambungnya seraya menyeringai.

 _ **To be continue**_

 **Hola, bertemu lagi dengan author ngaret bin gaje, Go Minami Asuka Bi yang telah ganti nama jadi Go MiNa Oen-B.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena chapter kali ini _word-_ nya paling sedikit. Sebenernya saya ini lagi kena WB dan rasa pundung karena kayanya ga ada peminat di cerita saya. Tapi demi _readers_ yang selalu jadi pengamat tanpa memberikan tanggapan, saya berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita saya meski sedikit rada mager. Jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf.**

 **Dan saya berterima kasih bagi _Readers_ yang mau membaca dan me- _review_ setiap cerita saya meski cerita saya ini tidak memuaskan. Terlebih yang antusias menunggu salah satu cerita saya yang berjudul " _Twins_ ". Saya mau jujur disini, sebenernya saya rada mager buat lanjutinnya meski udah ada settingan hingga ending.**

 **Q: apaan yang bikin mager sih, thor?**

 **A: yang bikin mager tuh rasa malunya!**

 **Jujur saya bukan manusia suci, saya hanyalah manusia berotak mesum seperti para _readers_ yang membaca cerita saya itu. Tapi saya beneran malu kalo udah bikin cerita _twins_ tuh. Tiba-tiba pas baca ulang, "Sumpah! Ini cerita ancur banget!" atau "Anjir otak gw mesum bener!" atau "Gila! secara logika ga mungkin begitu! Goblok banget dah!" dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Maka dari itu untuk menyiapkan diri melanjutkan _twins_ dengan cara saya coba bikin cerita lemon lagi, saya berharap bisa mengurangi perasaan malu saya. Dan saya ga menyangka cerita Lemon saya lebih laku dibanding cerita saya yang lain. Padahal mah, kalo ditanya.**

 **Q: Dari semua cerita yang udah ditulis, paling suka cerita yang mana?**

 **A: The Flow of Life.**

 **Tapi, malah cerita itu sepi peminat. Tak apelah.. yang penting saya suka. wkwkwkwk...**

 **Yah, mungkin itu sedikit cuap-cuap saya. Mungkin dengan adanya cuap-cuap saya ini, _readers_ sekalian bisa memahami betapa susahnya membuat cerita Lemon dan betapa susahnya menahan malu saat ceritanya telah rampung. Sejujurnya, setiap cerita Twins atau cerita lain yang ada Lemonnya dapat review... Entah mengapa saya langsung tertawa gaje nan nista meskipun di dalam angkot penuh orang. Tertawa meratapi nasib jadi author berotak mesum. Ya Lord, ampuni hambamu ini.**

 **Sekian dari saya, sekali lagi terima kasih bagi reader yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita saya. Saya sangat bahagia walau hanya ada satu saja yang mereview cerita saya. Jangankan mereview, ngeliat view pembaca yang naik 1 org aja, udah happy bener saya. ampe senyum-senyum sendiri... Pasalnya saya ini author ga berbakat, jadi wajarlah kalo seneng liat ada yang masih mau baca cerita saya. Bocoran, Untuk selanjutnya bakalan Up "Hurt" dan setelahnya baru "Twins". Terima kasih untuk segalanya dan sampai jumpa di next updatean cerita saya yang lainnya.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Go MiNa Oen-B**


	9. Manila Di Malam Hari Kedua

Suhu dingin malam tak membuat Rin kedinginan terlebih bagi wajahnya yang tengah memerah menahan malu bercampur kesal itu menghilangkan rasa dinginnya. Baru sekitar lima belas hingga dua puluh menit yang lalu ia berdebat tentang rencana cadangan milik rekan timnya ini, dan sejak itulah ia merasa dirinya benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun dihadapan rekannya. Rin menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya untuk menutupi perpotongan leher gaun malam yang ia kenakan seraya mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi Rin semakin kesal tatkala melihat Len yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak mengkonsumsi susu," Len menahan tawanya dengan mengalihkan pandangan kesamping. "Setidaknya itu akan menambah tinggi badan dan aset kecilmu itu," hinanya seraya terkikik kecil.

Wajah Rin semakin memerah akibat marah bercampur malu kala menyadari kekurangannya. "Kau pikir dirimu tinggi? Kau itu pendek!" Balas Rin dengan kesal.

Masih dengan senyum meremehkan, Len menyodorkan sebotol vodka pada Rin. "Minum sedikit, dan tuangkan juga pada tubuhmu," kata Len.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Rin. Jangankan menyuruhnya minum, mencium baunya saja sudah membuat kepala Rin pusing.

Melihat penolakan Rin, Len menarik lengan rekannya itu lalu memindahkan vodka ke tangan Rin. "Jangan menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk bertengkar denganmu, dan jangan sampai aku memaksamu," ucap Len dengan serius.

Rin kembali mengembungkan pipi dengan paksaan Len yang harus ia lakukan. Saat gadis honey blonde itu membuka tutup botol vodka, seketika itu juga ia langsung memencet hidungnya rapat agar bau alkohol yang menyengat dari dalam pun tidak menyerang alat penciumannya. Padahal hanya sedikit ia mencium baunya, tapi perutnya terasa mual. Saat matanya memperhatikan tulisan di botol tersebut, matanya melebar.

"Kau gila? Jangankan tujuh puluh lima persen alkohol, dua puluh persen alkohol saja aku tidak kuat!"

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Kau itu anak kecil?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak suka alkohol bukan berarti anak kecil!" Protes Rin.

"Jika kau orang dewasa, jangan banyak protes! Dan cepatlah minum! Kau hanya mengulur-ulur waktu misi kita," kata Len.

Rin memandangi botol vodka di tangannya. Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum ia menenggak vodka di tangannya hingga berkurang setengah, wajahnya berubah aneh tatkala menyelesaikan tenggakkan terakhir. Rasa alkohol yang kuat seakan menghajar hidung dan kesadaran sehingga ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya Rin belum pernah meminum alkohol, tapi kalau hanya sekedar mencium ia pernah beberapa kali, dan ini kali pertama ia mencobanya.

"Pahit," komentar Rin.

"Jangan lupa, tuangkan juga di tubuhmu."

Rin menatap horor pria di hadapannya ini. Jangankan menuangkan vodka ke tubuhnya, terkena cipratan air saja dia tidak mau, kecuali saat mandi. "Kau serius?" Tanyanya.

"Cepatlah! Kita sudah kehabisan waktu."

Dengan ragu Rin menuangkan sedikit vodka ke telapak tangannya lalu ia mengendus bau alkohol tersebut yang langsung dijauhkan. Dia benar-benar tak suka bau menyengat seperti ini, rasanya membuat kepala Rin berputar. Tapi saat ia melirik pada Len, ia melihat wajah Len yang tak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maka dari itu mau atau tidak mau pun, Rin menuangkan sedikit cairan bening tersebut pada gaun malam yang ia kenakan. Dan saat cairan tersebut mengenai tubuhnya, sungguh ia benar-benar risih dengan hal tersebut. Rin akan mandi setelah pulang misi kali ini, teguhnya dalam hati. Setelah terasa cukup, Rin pun mengembalikan botol vodka di tangannya pada Len.

"Sudah."

"Belum," kata Len.

"Apa lagi? Akukan sudah menuruti semua kemauanmu!"

"Buang bawang putihmu!"

"Bawang putih? Aku tidak membawa bawa-"

"Di sepatumu. Kau menyelipkan bawang putih di sepatumu, kan?"

Rin mengembungkan pipinya tatkala ia ketahuan berbohong. "Baiklah-baiklah, tuan sok hebat."

Rin menunduk hendak mengeluarkan bawang putih di sepatunya, namun tidakannya berhenti tatkala Len mengatakan, "Tunggu sebentar! Jangan lepaskan sekarang!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau yang menyuruhku membuangnya, sekarang tidak boleh. Maumu apa sih!"

"Aku bilang, jangan lepaskan sekarang, bukan tidak boleh," jawab Len meralat perkataan Rin. "Buang bawang itu saat kau berada sepuluh meter dari gedung. Setidaknya dengan tidak ada benda itu, maka aku bisa menjamin kesuksesan misi kita."

"Kalo hanya dengan membuang bawang saja sudah membuat kita sukses, lalu untuk apa aku memakai baju ini dan meminum vodka?" Tanya Rin dengan nada tinggi.

"Anggap saja pemanis di atas kue tart."

 ** _Addict_**

Suara debuman mengalihkan perhatian empat orang yang berlalu-lalang menjaga di depan gedung. Aroma manis yang bercampur alkohol mencuri rasa penasaran mereka. Sebelum melangkah mendekati entah apa yang terjatuh itu, mereka pun saling berpandangan sejenak untuk mengisyaratkan pengecekan pada entah apa itu. Langkah mereka terhenti tatkala melihat seorang perempuan berambut honey blonde tengah terlentang dengan gaun malam. Melihat perempuan mabuk tersebut, salah satu dari mereka pun berjongkok di sampingnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi perempuan itu.

"Nona. Nona, bangun! Ini bukan hotel untukmu menginap!"

"Ungghh..." Kelopak mata perempuan itu terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata sebiru lautan yang terlihat sayu sebentar lalu kembali tertutup.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengannya?" Tanya pria yang tengah berjongkok itu pada teman-temannya.

"Melihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia salah satu dari customer kita. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke dalam," saran pria berambut coklat.

"Bagaimana jika dia salah satu penyusup yang kemarin?" Tanya pria lainnya.

Pria yang tengah berjongkok itu kini menyelipkan tangannya pada tengkuk dan kaki perempuan tersebut sebelum mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. "Aku yang akan mengawasinya, jika dia bertindak mencurigakan maka akan segera kubunuh."

"Hee? Kau mau mengawasi atau mengambil keuntungan darinya?"

Tanpa menanggapi lebih lanjut perkataan temannya, pria itu membawa perempuan dalam gendongannya masuk ke dalam bangunan tua yang terlihat kosong itu. Kakinya terus melangkah ke dalam gedung hingga ia memasuki sebuah pintu yang membuat tempat itu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Di balik pintu tersebut, terlihat bangunan mewah seperti hotel bintang enam yang dipadukan dengan arsitektur klasik. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di dalamnya menatap mereka dengan berbagai pandangan. Tanpa memperduli kan siapapun, pria itu terus melangkah membawa perempuan itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut terlihat begitu kosong dengan tanpa adanya barang di dalam sana. Dan saat terasa pintu di belakangnya telah tertutup, pria itu pun menidurkan perempuan digendongannya pada lantai marmer.

"Aku tahu kau berpura-pura mabuk. Cepat bangun atau kau takkan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padamu!"

Mendengar sebuah ancaman terdengar di telinganya, perempuan itu pun langsung membuka mata. "Lalu? Kau ingin membawaku ke tempat bosmu dan membeberkan bahwa aku adalah seorang penyusup?" Tanyanya.

Pria itu tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Untuk apa? Lagipula bosku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan menyusup ke tempat ini," perempuan itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap pria di hadapannya tidak percaya. "Bosku adalah Kiyoteru." Sambungnya.

Mendengar nama Kiyoteru disebutkan, perempuan itu menghela nafas lega. "Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung!" Kata perempuan itu yang membuat pria di hadapannya ini terkekeh.

"Oliver atau Agen Parkit, seorang informan." Pria yang diketahui bernama Oliver itu pun mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh perempuan itu.

"Kagari Rin, agen yang dikirim Kiyoteru. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dan hampir membuatku mati muda karena serangan jantung."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena masih bisa selamat dari vampire-vampire yang tergoda dengan aromamu itu."

Rin bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Oliver lalu merapihkan gaunnya seraya berkata, "apa semua vampire itu memang aneh?"

"Huh?"

Rin menunjuk seekor burung kecil yang hinggap di atas topi Oliver. "Tidak ada manusia yang dihinggapi burung seperti itu," Tanggap Rin.

Merasa burung kesayangan yang hinggap di kepalanya, Oliver pun tersenyum. "Yah, ini sahabat kecil," Oliver mengusap kepala burung di atas kepalanya hingga teringat sesuatu. "Ah ya! Apa kau membawa handphone-mu?" Tanya Oliver.

"Tentu saja." Rin menyibak dress-nya lalu mengambil handphone di dalam pouch kecil di paha yang menjadi tempat barang-barang kebutuhan saat menjalankan misi.

Oliver merebut handphone di tangan Rin lalu mulai mengklik dan mengetik sesuatu pada ponsel gadis tersebut tanpa memperdulikan protesannya. Tak lama terdengar suara dering ponsel lain yang diketahui adalah milik Oliver sendiri. Setelah puas, Oliver pun mengembalikan ponsel milik Rin dan menggantikan dengan smartphone miliknya yang berada dalam saku celana.

"Aku akan mengirimkan hasil misi lewat emailmu," Kata Oliver seraya fokus mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar smartphone-nya. "Dan kurasa kau harus mengganti ponsel flip itu dengan smartphone." Tambahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Oliver, Rin pun bungkam sesaat. "Ma-matte! Ha-hasil misi? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau masih tidak sadar juga, bahkan setelah berkenalan denganku?" Oliver mengalihkan pandangannya dari pada Rin. "Aku ini seorang informan bintang empat, setidaknya misi memata-matai seperti ini sangat mudah untukku. Jika hal ini bisa kulakukan sendiri, lalu kenapa kau dan agen terbaik dipanggil ke untuk menjalankan misi? Coba kau pikirkan itu!"

"Umm ... agar aku terlatih?"

"Salah!" Oliver menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Rin yang begitu polos. "Kiyoteru mengirimkan kalian berdua kesini agar bisa akur. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya agar seluruh agen di asrama bisa menenangkan diri dari keributan kalian setiap harinya, maka dari itu kalian dikirim ke negara ini dengan embel-embel sebuah misi." Jelas Oliver.

Rin bungkam sesaat karena shock dengan kenyataan yang ada. "Jadi sejak awal tak ada gunanya aku memakai pakaian seperti ini dan berpura-pura?" Tanya Rin.

Kali ini Oliver benar-benar berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapanpun, terlebih melihat wajah shock Rin yang polos. Ia yakin Kiyoteru pasti akan mendapat masalah dari agen mungilnya . "Begitulah."

"Aku akan pulang, hari ini juga!"

 _ **To be Continue**_


End file.
